Harry & Draco
by Darky Angel
Summary: FIC TERMINEE! Harry doit se choisir une épouse,...cependant son choix va se révéler être quelque peu...étrange...surtout lorsque le nom de la personne choisie n'est autre que...Draco Malfoy!
1. Default Chapter

**Bonjour tout le monde. En premier lieu je voudrais à tous vous souhaiter un très joyeux noël. J'espère que papa noël vous a gâté. En ce qui me concerne je vous offre aujourd'hui une nouvelle fic, qui aura comme personnages principaux Harry et Draco d'où son titre.**

**Alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, pour cela n'oubliez pas de reviewer à la fin du chap.**

**Bisous à tous.**

**Hali1**

**Disclamer : Rien à part la traduction ne m'appartient. Les persos appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, tandis que l'histoire originale appartient à Steffy Malfoy. L'histoire originale a été écrite en italien.**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Il est fort probable qu'après la discussion que j'ai eu avec l'auteur de cette fic, que je traduise également ses autres fics, notamment pour commencer les HPDM. Alors si vous voulez que je le fasse, n'hésitez pas à ma le faire savoir. **

**En attendant, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chap1 :**

« Votre altesse ! Votre altesse ! » cria la dame de Cour Lady Granger, dans tout le château, à la recherche du prince.

« Je suis là Hermione… »

La dame s'avança du côté des jardins où elle y trouva le prince, assit sur le rebord de la fontaine ronde, regardant le ciel limpide.

« Votre altesse, que faites-vous ici ? Vous êtes attendu, aujourd'hui vous devez choisir… »

Le prince se tourna vers Hermione, la fixa durant un bref instant de ses yeux émeraude, qui avaient fait tombés de nombreuses jeunes filles amoureuses de lui ; ses cheveux rebelles, noirs comme la nuit.

« Hermione, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Harry lorsque nous sommes seuls, et j'ai compris j'arrive tout de suite. »

La dame le laissa pour s'en retourner au salon où les hôtes présents attendaient avec une vive impatience la réponse du prince.

En réalité, ce jour-là, Harry devait choisir sa future épouse, qui en l'épousant unirait également son propre royaume au sien.

Harry soupira puis avec un désespoir apparent reporta son regard au ciel. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire : choisir une épouse parmi les personnes présentes, au risque de se brouiller avec les autres. Il y avait pourtant autre chose de bien plus important à ses yeux : il n'était amoureux d'aucune des personnes qui lui avaient été présentées !! Que faire ?!!

Son regard se mit alors à glisser sur les terres des Malfoy. Nul ne serait jamais proche de Draco Malfoy, visage d'ange s'accordait-on à dire, mais qui pourtant pouvait se révéler aussi perfide qu'un démon.

Ce fut à cet instant précis, qu'une brillantissime idée germa dans son esprit. Il fit rapidement appeler Hermione qui accourue aussitôt, avec l'espoir qu'il ait finalement fait son choix. En réalité, ce fut une tout autre réponse qu'il lui annonça :

« J'ai fais mon choix, j'ai donc décidé de demander au prince Draco Malfoy de m'épouser ! »

Hermione le regarda complètement éberluée, bouche ouverte pour soudainement exploser en un « Quoi ?!?! »

« Calme toi Hermione, laisse moi finir. Donc comme je viens de te le dire, je demanderais à Malfoy de m'épouser, comme cela je ne me brouillerais avec aucune des personnes présentes aujourd'hui, puisque personne n'osera jamais affronter Malfoy, … une fois que le prince Draco saura que c'est lui que j'ai choisi comme compagnon de vie, c'est sûr qu'il n'acceptera jamais et donc refusera les noces. De ce fait, je serais finalement libre de choisir ma future épouse en paix, quand, où je le voudrais mais surtout celle qui me plaira ! Alors qu'en dis-tu ? » demanda Harry en esquissant un sourire de félicité pour avoir imaginé seul ce plan des plus extravagants.

« J'en dis que tu dois être devenu complètement fou pour avoir eu une telle idée. Tu sais que Malfoy est un mage noir, quand il apprendra ta demande, il te réduira en mille morceau, sans compter que tu devras en même temps te rendre à Malfoy Manor avec les notables pour qu'ils prennent bonne note de son refus ! »

« Je le sais, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien ! »

« C'est justement… »

**0o0o0o0o**

**Je sais que les chap sont un peu cour, malheureusement je ne peux rien faire d'autre à part les traduire puisque l'originale n'est pas à moi.**

**Mais dites-moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé**

**Gros bisous**

**Hali1 **


	2. chap 2

**Ciao tout le monde. Alors tout d'abord, je voulais toutes vous remerciez pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyées. Apparemment vous aimez cette fic. Ça m'a motivée à traduire la suite de cette fic, bien qu'ayant un emploi du temps assez chargé en ce moment.**

**Alors pour l'instant je publierez un chap par mois, le temps que je m'organise entre la traduction de celle-ci et l'écriture de mes autres fic, mais rassurez-vous je ne vous oublie pas.**

**Autre chose, depuis que je suis entrée en contact avec l'auteur de la fic, nous sommes devenues amies, et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des fins en projet d'écriture. Elle m'a fait par du sujet de sa prochaine fic, qui en passant m'a énormément plu. Elle m'a d'ailleurs réservé le privilège de la traduire, dès qu'elle aura commencé l'écriture. J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir. **

**Maintenant les RARRRRRRRR :**

**_Phoenix :_ Coucou, bah en fait c'est pas moi qui n'est pas fini la phrase mais l'auteur, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas. Eh comme tu l'as dit, moi comme l'auteur sommes parfaitement sadique, lol. En tout cas voilà le nouveau chap. J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le premier.**

**_Vert emeraude :_ merci, et voila la suite. J'espère qu'il te plaira.**

**_Zeynel :_ merci et je continue**

**_Sefadora Firewood _: merci, et voilà la suite**

**_Zed Oras :_ merci. A quand la suite ? Euh maintenant ? La voilà**

**_Ingrid :_ T'es bien sur de toi, eh s'il n'acceptait pas ? Comme je l'ai dis pour des raisons d'emploi du temps, et de surcharge de travail ça sera pour l'instant un chap par moi. Après je verrais si je ne peux pas updater plus souvent. Pour l'instant j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. En tout cas si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'avec ce chap tu me pardonneras. En tout cas réponse dans ce chap.**

**_Slydawn :_ merci, voilà le nouveau chap.**

**_Ornaluca : _bonnes fêtes à toi aussi. Malheureusement, ils sont presque tous de la même longueur mis à part les deux derniers, mais je pense qu'il y en a certains que je vais regrouper ensemble. Pour l'instant voila le nouveau chap. **

**_Laure1 :_ bah puisque y'a pas de soucis, je continue, je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Voilà le nouveau chap.**

**_Yami ni hikara :_ merci, et voilà je mets la suite. J'espère qu'il te plaira.**

**_Blurp3 : _Alors d'abord merci pour ces encouragement. Dans ce cas je te donne immédiatement la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

**_Minimay :_ je te remercie et en profite pour te remercier au nom de l'auteur. C'est surtout à elle que revient tout le mérite vu que c'est elle qui a écrit l'histoire originale. Moi j'accepte tes compliments en tant que simple traductrice. T'inquiète traduire des fics ne me dérange absolument pas. Joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi, avec beaucoup de retard.**

**Voila maintenant que les RAR sont terminées, je voulais également toutes et tous au cas ou il y aurait des garçons qui lisent cette fic vous remercier au nom de l'auteur. **

**Disclamer : voir chap 1**

**Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente lecture !!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Et à la fin de votre lecture, n'oubliez pas de passer par la case « reviews » en bas à gauche.

* * *

**

**Chap2**

****

****

Tous les deux retournèrent dans la salle. Tous les hôtes étaient dans un état d'excitation avancée. Les jeunes filles attendaient que le prince choisisse l'une d'entre elle.

Harry s'avança et vint se placer aux côtés d'Hermione pour qu'elle lui accorde son soutient s'il en avait besoin. Elle acquiesça à la requête silencieuse du prince puis prit la parole pour commencer à énoncer le plan imaginé par Harry :

« Mes très chers hôtes, je vous remercie pour l'attente dont vous avez su faire preuve, » commença Hermione « le prince Harry a fait son choix… »

Le silence se fit soudainement dans la salle. Tous les visages convergèrent vers Harry dans l'attente de sa réponse. L'intéressé fit un pas en avant, puis déclara :

« J'ai choisi la personne à qui je vais demander de m'épouser et qui par cette union unira son royaume au miens, … » Il inspira profondément « la personne en question est…le prince Draco Mafoy ! »

Personne ne dit rien, le visage des hôtes exprimait leur choc face à une telle décision de la part de leur prince. Aucune famille ne s'était évanouie, _« c'était déjà ça »_ pensa ironiquement Harry, d'autres se faisaient de l'air avec leurs éventails.

Harry profita de ce moment de surprise, de total incompréhension pour s'éclipser lâchement et laisser à la diplomate qu'était Hermione le soin de répondre aux multiples questions qui n'allaient certainement pas tarder à fuser de toutes parts.

Arriva le soir. Alors qu'Harry était en train de dîner, Hermione entra subtilement une lettre à la main. Elle s'approcha de la table où Harry dînait et s'y installa tranquillement en prenant la parole :

« Harry, la réponse est arrivée… »

Hermione dans l'après-midi avait prit un hiboux à pour l'envoyer au Malfoy Manor, afin d'apprendre au prince Draco qu'Harry l'avait choisi comme époux. La réponse du prince Draco ne s'était pas faite attendre.

« Lis-là s'il te plait Hermione… »

« _Malfoy Manor_

_Je réponds à la missive qui m'a été donnée de recevoir pour vous informer que je vous attends demain Prince Harry vous et vos notables pour que vous puissiez prendre note de ma réponse qui vous sera alors révélée_.

_Prince Draco Malfoy. »_

« Bien, Hermione prépare-toi ! Demain nous partons pour le Malfoy Manor » lui répondit Harry.

Le voyage pour le Malfoy Manor dura toute la matinée. Harry, Hermione et les notables arrivèrent à destination sur les environs de midi.

La différence entre les deux royaumes était colossale : le royaume des Malfoy était lugubre, noyé dans l'obscurité. Le château était des plus imposant. Il inspirait à n'importe qui, qui osait s'approcher la plus grande des terreurs.

Ce furent les elfes de maison qui furent chargés de les accueillir dans un premier temps, puis de les conduire dans un second temps dans les bureaux du maître.

Hermione leur demanda :

« Votre seigneur ne se déplace jamais pour venir accueillir en personne ses invités ? »

L'elfe lui répondit :

« Il va arriver Milady »

Harry n'avait encore rien dit n'en sentant pas l'utilité. Cet endroit ne lui inspirait ni peur, ni terreur, mais seulement un profond sentiment de solitude.

Peu de temps après leur arrivée, les elfes de maison les prévinrent que le prince Draco était arrivé et qu'il les attendait de suite.

Le salon était aussi lugubre que le reste du royaume. Des rideaux de couleur noire étaient tirés sur d'immenses baies vitrées, les tapis étaient de couleur rouge sang.

Harry et Hermione avancèrent vers l'endroit le plus illuminé de la pièce, la ou une personne qui leur tournait délibérément le dos semblait les attendre. La personne en question avait les cheveux extrêmement blonds. Il était vêtu de noir et était aussi grand qu'Harry.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches de lui, la personne en question se retourna vers eux. Harry sentit ses jambes devenir soudainement molles, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression que toutes les personnes présentes pouvaient l'entendre.

À ce moment, ils ne furent plus qu'eux deux dans la pièce, le monde, les décors qui les entouraient sembla s'évanouir autour d'eux deux. Cet instant magique fut rompu par l'arrivée des notables. Hermione prit alors la parole :

« Êtes-vous le prince Draco Malfoy ? »

Draco posa un regard un regard des plus glacials sur la jeune femme qui eu pour effet de la faire involontairement frissonner.

« C'est moi-même,…J'ai bien reçu votre missive,…et maintenant que vos notables sont arrivés » son regard observateur glissa sur les notables qui visiblement étaient prêts à retranscrire noir sur blanc les déclarations des deux maîtres, « …nous pouvons commencer ! »

Tous s'assirent autour d'une table et commencèrent :

« Le prince Harry Potter sollicite que le prince Draco Malfoy devienne son époux, que par ce maraige leurs deux royaumes s'unissent en un seul sous votre commune direction. Prince Malfoy, acceptez-vous cette proposition ? »

Un sourire narquois éclaira le visage de Draco qui observa brièvement Harry, satisfait de voir ce dernier rougir.

« Moi prince Draco Malfoy,…j'accepte votre proposition ! Et je demande également que à épouser moi-même le prince Harry Potter ! »

Hermione et Harry restèrent interdits à l'annonce de la réponse de Draco Malfoy. Les notables en revanche avaient déjà pris note de la déclaration du prince Malfoy, et à présent que leur tâche était accomplie, ils se défilaient déjà.

**A suivre…**

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Au fait Ingrid t'avait tout à fait raison pour la réponse de Draco mais si je te l'avais dit avant il n'y aurait plus eu de suspense !!! Voilà **

**Bien maintenant n'oubliez pas la petite case violette en bas à gauche.**

**Gros bisous**

**Hali**


	3. chap 3

**Ciao tout le monde. Pas de réponse aux reviews aujourd'hui. Vu que je suis en pleine révision du bac, je n'ai malheureusement pas trop le temps pour répondre aux reviews. Je suis désolée. Mais il n'empêche que vos reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Je vous remercie quand même de m'avoir reviewé.**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer à la fin du chap.**

**Par contre pour le prochain chap, je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrais le mettre en ligne, normalement c'est dans deux semaines mais je ne sais pas si ça sera possible car à ce moment je serais en pleins examens. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je pense à vous. Dès que j'ai un moment de libre, j'essaierais de le mettre en ligne.**

**Bizous, bizous.**

**Hali1**

**Disclamer : voir chap1**

_**Chap 3**_

"Excuse-moi Malfoy, tu plaisantes là?" demanda Harry en titubant.

"Absolument pas," répondit Draco en le fixant droit dans les yeux, puis il continua "Tu m'as choisi comme époux et j'ai accepté. Dès cette nuit tu seras MIENS!"

Il ricana un instant et pour sceller ce qu'il avait dit, il s'avança d'Harry et l'embrassa.

Harry senti alors que et son corps et son esprit étaient perdus dans ce baiser à couper le souffle que lui avait donné Draco.

Malfoy interrompit volontairement l'échange pour de nouveau fixer Harry.

"Il convient que tu ailles te changer, dans peu de temps tu seras mon doux petit mari" lui dit-il avec sarcasme.

Harry ne l'entendit que d'une oreille, son esprit étant encore en train d'enregistrer les sensations que le baiser de Draco lui avait procuré. Il affirma les dires de Malfoy en hochant imperceptiblement la tête. C'est à pas lents qu'il se dirigeât vers sa chambre.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, et quelques secondes plus tard de chaudes larmes baignèrent ses joues.

_"Pourquoi…pourquoi…pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu cette stupide idée!…Pourquoi son baiser m'a-t-il terriblement plu?"_

Pensant cette dernière phrase, il se passa presque inconsciemment un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Peu de temps après, un coup frappé à la porte le tira de ses pensées. Il ouvrit paresseusement la porte pour se retrouver face à une Hermione qui sans attendre d'être invitée à entrer, fondit à l'intérieur de la pièce telle une furie.

"Harry, en bas il y a le prêtre qui t'attend avec Malfoy. Tu peux encore éviter tout ce raffut que tu as toi-même combiné. Vas en bas et dis leur à tous que tu as changé d'avis!" lui dit-elle sans s'arrêter une seule fois pour reprendre son souffle.

Harry soupesa les paroles de son amie. Ses propres pensées volèrent vers un certain blondinet et à son baiser. La pensée d'avoir une possibilité de fuir du manoir Malfoy et ainsi laisser en plan le seigneur le séduisait, mais d'un autre côté Draco l'attirait également…

_"Assurément il pensera que j'ai refusé le mariage, mais…je dois être complètement fou_"

"Hermione," sa voix fut étonnement calme et posée "Vas en bas et dis-leur que j'arrive,…non je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis: j'ai décidé d'épouser Malfoy et je le ferais!"

"Mais Harry, tu ne peux pas le faire, repenses-y…"

"Oh que si que je le ferais, de plus immédiatement après les noces tu retourneras au château, tu t'en occuperas et tu l'administreras, afin de me faire parvenir un compte rendu de tout ce qui s'y passe…"

Hermione resta sans voix, Harry la poussa doucement mais fermement vers la porte de sa chambre afin de la faire sortir. Quand finalement la porte se fut refermée derrière elle, il se sentit différent, maintenant il avait une raison de vire…Draco Malfoy!

Il se prépara avec soin, et lorsqu'il fut prêt, il rejoignit les autres dans le grand hall.

Le prêtre un certain Ronald Weasley était totalement prêt à célébrer les noces, et en outre il semblait à Harry que ce prêtre était également prêt à s'enfuir à toute jambes.

Alors qu'il descendait le grand escalier, il sentit sur lui le regard de Draco, malgré qu'en réalité ce fût Harry qui ne cessait de le fixer et non l'inverse. Il lui était impossible de détacher ses yeux de son compagnon. Assez lentement, Harry le rejoignit.

Alors seulement à ce moment, le curé Ronald Weasley put commencer à célébrer les noces…

"…Mr Draco Malfoy, voulez-vous prendre Mr Harry Potter ici présent pour époux. De l'aimer, l'honorer, d'être à ses côtés pour toute la vie?"

Le regard glacial du blond se posa sur Harry.

"…Je le veux."

À ces paroles Harry fut parcouru par un frisson.

"…Mr Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prendre Mr Draco Malfoy ici présent pour époux. De l'aimer, l'honorer, d'être à ces côtés pour toute la vie?"

Harry évita de regarder Draco. Il savait que s'il l'avait fait, il ne serait plus en mesure de prononcer la moindre parole, tant l'émotion était présente.

"…Je le veux."

"Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare… ehm…mariés…"

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent durant un bref instant. Draco approcha lentement son visage de celui d'Harry, mais avec surprise le traditionnel baiser de cet ultime instant ne vint pas. Il l'entendit seulement lui susurrer à l'oreille:

"On se verra cette nuit…"

Et cela dit, il abandonna Harry à Hermione qui le fixait dans l'attente d'un ordre. Mais voyant qu'Harry n'avait aucune réaction, elle s'avança et lui dit:

"Félicitation,…ehm…eh bien moi je retourne au château où je vais vous faire un compte rendu de ce qui s'y passe…"

Lady Granger partit du royaume avec la tête encore pleine de pensées.

**À suivre… **


	4. chap 4

**Coucou tout le monde. Rapidement je vous mets le nouveau chap en ligne. **

**Désolé mais il n'y aura pas de RAR aujourd'hui, parce que je viens juste de finir mes épreuves du bac blanc et maintenant il faut que je me mettes à mes devoirs que je n'ai pas encore commencés.**

**Mais je voudrais quand même remercier : Ornaluca, crystal d'avalon, slydawn, mini pouce, ingrid, minimay, dmoniac Cat's et perlelun pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.**

**Je vous remercie également pour votre soutient pendant que je passais mes exams.**

**Et petit message pour Perlelun. Je n'ai pas manqué de félicité l'auteur avec qui j'ai gardé contact, on se parle souvent, et elle est contente de voir que sa fic a un certain succès.**

**Disclamer: voir les chap précédents**

**Bon sans plus attendre, voilà le nouveau chap.**

**Bisous, Hali1**

* * *

_**Chap 4**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Harry accompagné de l'elfe de maison Dobby vint à ses nouveaux appartements. Quand il ouvrit la porte de la future chambre conjugale, Harry en resta sans voix. Il s'agissait d'une splendide chambre avec un lit à baldaquin fabriqué dans un magnifique bois sombre, des rideaux verts incrustés de broderies argentées étaient tirés devant de grandes fenêtres. Sur un pan de mur, il y avait une cheminée dans laquelle, un feu ronronnait paisiblement. La seule source de lumière qui éclairait la pièce, provenait de cette cheminée.

Dobby lui fit également visiter le petit salon ainsi que la salle de bain, pièce annexe à la chambre à coucher.

« Dobby, savez-vous où se trouve Draco ? »

« Je ne sais pas monsieur. Son altesse disparaît de temps à autre… »

« Hmm…bien, merci quand même. »

Dobby s'inclina profondément devant Harry avant de se retirer. Harry était nerveux. _'ma première nuit de noce'_ pensa-t-il étrangement.

Il commença alors à se dévêtir, tout en posant ses vêtements sur un fauteuil. Il enfila ensuite un pantalon de pyjama vert. C'était le seul habit qu'il avait trouvé sur l'une des commodes. S'approchant du lit, il commençait à replier le couvre-lit lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudainement par la vision qui s'imposait à lui, qui le laissa par la même occasion sans voix !

Un splendide serpent de couleur blanc enroulé sur lui-même reposait tranquillement au beau milieu du lit matrimonial. Quelque peu surprit de trouver un serpent dans son lit, Harry fit quelques pas en arrière comme mouvement de recul, puis regarda furtivement tout autour de lui. Il s'avança prudemment jusqu'au lit pour voir que le serpent n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Harry commença alors à lui parler en fourchelang…

Personne n'était au courant qu'Harry possédait la faculté de parler fourchelang. Lui-même en avait été étonné le premier de posséder un tel don qu'il avait acquit peu de temps après sa naissance.

« Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? » lui demanda-t-il avec prudence, se remettant lentement de sa surprise.

Le serpent lui répondit simplement :

« Je ssuissssss un cadeau. »

« Un cadeau ? De qui ? » demanda encore plus sceptiquement Harry.

« De Draco »

« Hmm…donc si…si je m'approche encore un peu et que je te prends, tu ne me mordras pas ? »

Le serpent lui fit un signe négatif de la tête, répondant de cette façon à la question de son interlocuteur. Le beau brun s'approcha encore plus prêt du lit puis tendit le bras vers le reptile qui s'y enroula sans serrer plus fort que de raison.

Harry se mit alors à le dorloter, comme si le serpent fut un tendre chaton.

« Draco t'as-t-il déjà donné un nom… ? »

« Non »

« Alors est-ce que je peux t'en choisir un ? »

« Ssssiiiiiiiiii »

« Je sais que ça peux paraître un peu fou, mais à moi il me plaît beaucoup et…également la personne à laquelle je pense qui commence vraiment à me plaire, tu me la rappelles un peu, …que penses-tu de Dracone? Ça te plait comme nom ? »

« Dracone…Draco…tu sais qu'il est splendide ce nom, …tout comme lui. »

Harry s'allongeât en travers du lit, Dracone enroulé sur son torse qui se réjouissait complètement de la hâte du brun, jusqu'à ce que la nuit noire ne tombe, et que les yeux verts émeraude du jeune homme ne se ferment de lassitude.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry se réveilla plus tard dans la nuit, en sentant une multitude de doux baisers, très doux, très aériens accompagnés de douces caresses dans son cou, sur son visage…

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour rencontrer deux splendides yeux argentés qui le fixaient. Draco était accolé à lui. Tout comme Harry, il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama.

Il approcha lentement son visage de celui d'Harry et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres. Harry répondit au baiser, ferma les yeux se laissant aimer du ténébreux blond. Les mains de Draco lui caressèrent de façon très sensuelle. Il était maintenant à califourchon sur Harry qui frissonnait de plaisir sous les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait. Draco lui embrassa le cou, le torse…jusqu'au mamelons sur lesquels il s'arrêta.

L'un après l'autre, il les titilla de sa langue, les prenants entre ses dents, les caressant, pendant qu'Harry éprouvait de grandes difficultés à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir.

« Tu es merveilleux »lui susurra Draco à l'oreille

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et l'embrassa avec fougue. Draco ne s'attendait pas à une telle passion…Il se détacha de ses lèvres douces tandis qu'Harry de ses deux mains explorait le corps parfait de son compagnon, qui en cet instant précis avait les yeux clos, savourant avec délectation les attentions qu'Harry lui portait.

Les mains du brun arrivèrent à l'élastique du pantalon. Lentement, très lentement, il commença à le lui ôter, sentant la respiration du blond se faire de plus en plus saccadée. Draco ne perdit pas un instant pour lui aussi retirer le pantalon d'Harry.

En un tour de main, tous les deux se retrouvèrent nus. Harry était immobilisé par le corps du blond, leur excitation s'accentuant toujours plus.

« Dr…Draco…je…je te veux » murmura Harry entre deux baisers.

Répondant à sa requête, Draco lui écarta les jambes, avec délicatesse il entra en lui. Il attendit un instant qu'Harry se soit habitué à sa présence en lui tout en étant attentif à ne pas lui faire trop mal, il commença à se mouvoir. Très lentement au début, puis sentant qu'Harry avait prit le rythme et en demandait plus, il accéléra la cadence. Ils étaient en parfaite syntonie.

« Oui…Draco…oui ! »

« Ha…rry… »

Ensemble ils atteignirent l'extase.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le matin suivant Harry fut réveillé par Dobby qui lui apportait le petit déjeuné. Il regarda autour de lui… _'Est-il possible que ça ne fut qu'un rêve ?'_. Il nota alors qu'il était nu et nota également qu'à côté de son pantalon qui jonchait le sol se trouvait un autre pantalon. _'Non ce n'était pas un rêve'_. Un doux sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres alors que dans son esprit, il se rappelait de la nuit précédente…

Draco l'avait aimé toute la nuit, il l'avait emmené aux portes du paradis. Le tout accompagné d'une douceur incroyable, puis il réalisa soudainement une chose : il était seul dans le grand lit.

« Dobby, où est Draco ? »

« Je ne sais pas monsieur… »

Abaissant tristement le regard, à côté de lui reposait le magnifique serpent que lui avait offert Draco. Il dormait béatement. Harry allongeât sa main vers le serpent et le caressa. Dracone se réveilla de son sommeil, s'enroula autour du bras d'Harry, puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son maître.

« Bonjour » siffla le serpent

« Bonjour à toi… »

Après avoir prit son petit déjeuné et après s'être rafraîchit, Harry descendit au salon, Dracone toujours enroulé à son bras. Il se rendit à la bibliothèque, où il put constater qu'elle était vraiment fournie. Il y avait des livres de magie noire. Il en prit au hasard et commença à le feuilleter jusqu'à ce que Dobby vienne lui apprendre qu'il avait de la visite…

**À suivre…**


	5. chap 5

**Coucou me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chap.**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews.**

**RAR :**

**Lunenoire :**_ tu as parfaitement comprit le secret de Draco._

**Slydawn :**_ merci alors tu devrais aussi aimer ce chap._

**Minimay :**_ ah très intéressante suggestion. Je peux te dire que tu n'es vraiment pas loin de la vérité qui ne sera révélée que plus tard dans l'histoire. Pour patienter voilà un nouveau chap._

**Vert emeraude :**_ pour savoir ou disparaît Draco va falloir patienter encore un bout de temps, mais en attendant voilou un nouveau chap._

**Alia :**_ tout d'abord merci. Draco n'est pas tout à fait un animagus mais y'a de l'idée. C'est quelque chose dans ce genre là. Autrement la fic originel comportait 15 chap, mais j'ai du en mettre deux ensemble à cause de leur longueur. Ils étaient trop courts pour que je les laissent tel quels. Autrement la fic traduite comporte 14 chap._

**Ingrid :**_ les épreuves se sont plutôt bien passées, merci. Moi aussi j'espère que je l'aurais. Pour le moment ça va je m'en suis pas mal sortie, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème majeur lors des épreuves au mois de juin. Autrement toujours aussi heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Voilà la suite._

**Primouss :**_ Bon bah je vois que tu as résolu une partie de l'énigme. Draco est bien…Dracone. Par contre il n'est pas un animagus. Pas à proprement parler. T'inquiètes tu comprends tout lorsque le moment viendra pour Draco de nous faire ses révélations, lol. En attendant voilà la suite._

**Lolodidie :**_ Je te rassure tu ne délire pas du tout. Draco est bien le serpent. Il y a une explication à cela qui sera prochainement révélée dans un chap. en attendant ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic. Voilà un nouveau chap._

**Crystal d'avalon :**_ C'est normal d'avoir des questions. Je vais essayer d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible sans empiéter sur la suite des évènements. Alors non Draco ne va pas ignorer cette nuit maintenant, mais ça tu le comprendras un peu plus tard, dans un chap, qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Il y a également une raison au comportement de Draco qui regroupe celui après la nuit dont l'explication sera donnée dans un prochain chap. enfin en ce qui concerne le serpent, il lui a offert le serpent en pensant que ça lui ferait plaisir puisque personne ne sait qu'il est fourchelang. Il lui a offert le serpent comme animal de compagnie. Voilà j'espère qu'après ces quelques éléments tu y cerras plus clair. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas trop, bon nombre de tes questions trouverons leurs réponses dans les prochains chap._

**Ornaluca :**_ et bien te voilà au chap suivant.

* * *

_

**Bon bah maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture.**

**Disclamer: voir chap précédents.

* * *

**

**Chap5**

****

****

****

****

****

****

Cho Chang, une des jeunes filles qui était présente le soir de son "choix", était là à pied dans l'entrée. Elle avait un air très furieux.

Harry alla à sa rencontre, Dracone toujours enroulé autour de son bras.

« Lady Chang, quelle agréable surprise, que faites-vous ici?»

« Je suis là pour mettre fin à cette mascarade! »

«Qu'entendez-vous par là? Je crains de ne pas totalement comprendre. »

«J'entends par-là que votre mariage n'est rien d'autre qu'une mascarade que je trouve de très mauvais goût. Maintenant vous allez repartir avec moi. Étant donné qu'il se trouve que je sois votre voisine la plus proche du fait que nos deux royaumes soient limitrophes, j'estime avoir le droit plus que les autres d'être votre femme! »

Cette remarque eue le don de mettre Harry très en colère. Mais faisant partie des personnes civilisées, il se contraigne à retenir sa colère.

« Avant toute chose, sachez très chère Lady Chang que mon mariage est tout sauf une vulgaire plaisanterie comme vous semblez le penser. Deuxièmement bien que vous soyez ma plus proche voisine, ce que j'admets totalement, vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de vouloir régenter ma vie privée comme bon vous semble! »

Les yeux de Chang étaient à présent réduits à deux fentes.

« Vous allez maintenant repartir avec moi, autrement j'enverrais mon armée sur vos terres! »

« Non! Vous ne le ferrez pas… »

« Oh que si je le ferrais, j'en suis bien décidée. »

Durant leur discussion, Dracone avait abandonné le bras d'Harry. Sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en soient d'ailleurs rendu compte !

« Je suis persuadée que Malfoy ne lèvera pas un seul doigt pour vous venir en aide, parce que comme je le répète, je suis plus que sûre que votre union n'est rien d'autre qu'une plaisanterie! »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre, une voix glaciale le précéda:

« Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr lady Chang! »

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent vivement vers la personne qui venait de parler.

Draco descendait le grand escalier, et son regard aux dires d'Harry ne présageait absolument rien de bon.

La jeune femme ne pensait sûrement pas avoir à affronter Malfoy en personne.

« P…prince Malfoy » balbutia-t-elle

« J'ai entendu votre conversation, » puis se tournant vers Harry « Toute la conversation… »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement d'un signe de tête. Le regard de Draco se reposa alors sur l'intruse.

« Personne ne vous a invitée Lady Chang. C'est pourquoi je vous ordonne de quitter immédiatement les lieux pour ne plus jamais y revenir. En ce qui concerne vos menaces, si un seul de vos hommes n'ose attaquer le royaume d'Harry, je n'hésiterai pas le moins du monde à intervenir personnellement. »

Cho déglutit, elle savait que se mettre à dos Malfoy était de la pure folie.

Les paroles de ce sorcier étaient inquiétantes, voire très inquiétantes même puisque l'on disait qu'il avait réussi à vaincre 10 des meilleurs Aurors. Le tout d'un seul geste de la main.

Ses pouvoirs étaient d'une puissance extraordinaire, outre évidemment ceux de Lord Voldemort qui lui utilisait principalement la magie noire.

Harry en revanche était l'un des sorciers les plus puissants dans le domaine de la magie blanche.

Alors que Cho méditait sur cela, Draco reprit la parole:

« Si vous pensez que notre mariage n'est rien d'autre qu'une farce ou encore si l'infime idée de le faire annuler vous avez effleuré l'esprit, eh bien…vous pouvez dès à présent l'oublier, pour la simple raison… »

Se tournant à nouveau vers Harry, il reprit:

« …Harry est **MIEN** » termina-t-il en accentuant le dernier mot. « Je n'abandonne jamais les choses ou dans ce cas-là la personne qui m'appartient! Si quelqu'un osait même toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, je n'hésiterais pas le moins du monde à lui jeter la plus puissante et la plus terrible des malédictions… »

Cho resta sans voix. Draco lui faisait peur, très peur. Un instant elle posa son regard sur Harry pour voir que celui-ci souriait à Malfoy. Son sourire était empli de gratitude et d'affection…non…d'amour.

En cet instant, il le regardait comme une personne complètement amoureuse…

Ne pouvant en supporter plus que cela, alors que l'idée qu'elle venait définitivement de perdre Harry faisait son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, elle s'en alla du château telle une furie.

Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls.

« …Draco… »

Malfoy se retourna vers Harry

« Qu'y a-t-il? »

« …Merci »

Les joues du brun prirent une belle teinte rouge. Draco s'approcha plus près d'Harry et lui dit à vois basse, où plutôt lui susurra à l'oreille:

« Je pensait vraiment ce que j'ai dit. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de te laisser partir. Tu es **Mien **à présent! »

« Je sais e…euh…je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de te désapprouver… »

« Voilà qui est mieux. »

Draco fit un pas en avant ayant visiblement l'intention de s'en aller mais Harry le retint

« Attends!…je vou…lais te remercier pour Dracone…Mais ou est-il? »

Draco le fixa un instant en levant un sourcil interrogateur pendant qu'Harry reprenait:

« Le serpent, il est magnifique…merci… »

«De rien. Ainsi tu l'as appelé Dracone. »

Les joues d'Harry se colorèrent de nouveau alors que Draco imperturbable continuait:

« Dracone, ça ressemble un peu à mon prénom, …Draco… »

«Evidemment » sourit malicieusement Harry.

«Viens avec moi Harry » déclara soudainement Draco

« Où allons-nous? »

« Je vais te faire visiter tout le royaume. Après tout vu qu'à présent c'est aussi le tient, tu dois le connaître. »

**À** **suivre…**


	6. chap 6

Coucou tout le monde. Je vous mets rapidement le chap 6 en ligne. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais sachez qu'elles m'ont fait plaisir. Promis j'y répondrais dans le prochain chap.

* * *

**Disclamer :** Comme d'hab rien à part la traduction ne m'appartient. Tout à J.K Rowling et à Steffy Malfoy.

* * *

Place au chap maintenant !

* * *

**Chap 6**

****

****

****

Ils passèrent toute la journée à explorer le domaine de Malfoy. Draco lui expliquait l'histoire, les dynasties qui s'étaient succédées, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres choses.

Harry était littéralement suspendu aux lèvres du blond. Lèvres qu'il aurait mille fois plus aimées embrasser. Comme le propriétaire de ces lèvres.

Ils avaient passé une très belle journée ensemble. Une journée qui avait permise à Harry de se rendre compte à quel point Draco était possessif envers tout ce qui lui appartenait. Si quelque chose attirait son attention, ce n'était pas sans conséquences puisque Draco s'arrangeait toujours pour l'avoir en sa possession. En plus d'être quelqu'un de possessif, il se trouvait que Draco était une personne très susceptible. Chacun de ses gestes étaient toujours voulu et pourvus d'élégance.

Harry espérait qu'avec le temps, Draco commencerait à se fier à lui et à lui ouvrir son cœur.

_« Etait-ce une jeune femme qui était responsable de cette brèche dans le cœur de Draco ? » _cette pensée l'avait pour un moment démoralisé. Il n'avait pas le courage de demander à Draco par peur de l'entendre lui répondre par l'affirmatif.

_« Mais que diable suis-je en train de penser ! En quoi cela m'intéresse-t-il de savoir si une autre à son amour…Cela ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde,…enfin si…mais juste par curiosité…ce doit être cela! »_

Il se tourna vers l'objet de ses pensées, ils chevauchèrent en silence ce qui permit à Harry de l'observer à loisir. _« De profil »_ pensa-t-il _« il semble perfide, irréel mais tellement beau. »_

Les villageois s'inclinaient à leur passage. Ils étaient très intimidés par la simple présence de Draco Malfoy.

Harry et Draco parlèrent d'eux, de leurs habitudes, de ce qu'ils aimaient ou au contraire de ce qu'ils n'aimaient pas, leurs différents goûts, ce qu'ils haïssaient. En somme ils apprirent grâce à leurs différents goûts respectifs à se connaître.

Le beau brun se sentait toujours plus attiré par cet ange blond…

Ce soir-là également ils s'aimèrent jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Il semblait qu'aucun des deux n'était jamais complètement rassasié de l'autre.

Peu avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, Harry se demanda s'il ne réussirait jamais à capturer le cœur de son compagnon.

Draco fixait Harry dont la tête reposait sur son abdomen. Il jouait machinalement avec les cheveux noirs de son compagnon tandis qu'il était assaillit de tant de pensées toutes aussi diverses les unes que les autres…

_« C'est stupéfiant! En aussi peu de temps il est devenu tellement tout pour moi. Je ne permettrais jamais à quiconque de s'en prendre à toi, par quelque moyen que cela puisse être. Jamais personne ne te fera le moindre mal. Je t'en fais la promesse. »_

Il fit lentement glisser sa main sur les traits du visage de son compagnon, passant en revu son nez, ses lèvres. _« Tellement douces, tellement invitantes »_ il lui effleura les joues… Draco soupira.

Avec Harry il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il savait que quand il était avec lui, il n'était pas jugé par rapport au nom qu'il portait ou parce qu'il était un sorcier adepte de la magie noire.

Harry lui était proche parce qu'il le voulait, et non parce qu'il y était obligé. De cela Draco en était plus que persuadé.

_« Harry ma force, ma faiblesse, je regrette tellement d'être si froid et distant avec toi, mais j'y suis obligé crois-moi. Si mes ennemis savaient cela, je craindrais pour ta vie, je ne serais jamais tranquille…Tu serais continuellement en danger, en très grand danger. Un danger dont tu n'as même pas idée…et moi je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…ça je ne le supporterais jamais…jamais…mon amour »_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le matin suivant, Harry se trouva une fois de plus seul dans le grand lit. Exactement comme lors de son réveil le matin précédent.

Il y avait Dracone, mais de Draco il n'y en avait aucune trace.

Dobby entra comme la veille avec son petit déjeuner en même temps qu'il lui remit une lettre de Draco.

'' _Quand tu te réveilleras, je serais déjà parti pour régler quelques obligations._

_Je rentrerais le plus rapidement possible._''

_Draco Malfoy_

« _Ou diable peut-il être allé? »_

Il se laissa retomber en travers du lit et inspira profondément. L'odeur de Draco était encore présente sur l'oreiller.

« Dobby »

« Oui monsieur »

« Prépare mon cheval, je vais au village »

« Tout seul?...Je ne sais pas si le maître voudrait… »

« Dobby s'il te plait, fais ce que je t'ai demandé de faire » l'interrompit Harry.

L'elfe acquiesça et disparut presque aussitôt.

« Dracone, nous sortons. »

Le serpent le regarda et siffla de contentement.

**À suivre…**


	7. Chap 7

**Coucou tout le monde. Je vous mets rapidement le nouveau chap en ligne.**

**Tout de suite les RAR:**

**Loona: **_Tout d'abord merci pour ta review.Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant. Ensuitetu te demande juste,excellente analyse, je vois que le mystère du serpentest desormais résolu. Par contreles explications ne sont pas à l'ordre du jour, faudra s'armer depatience jusqu'au chap des révélations.Et pour la suite la voilà. Besos._

**crystal d'avalon:** _Thanks pour ta review. Par contre ai-je le droit de répondre à ta question? Allez je vais le faire.Voldy est bien l'ennemide Draco et Harry, maisça, ça serait expliquer plus tardivement. et voilà la suite. Bisous_

**Flore: **_merci pour ta review. Si tu as aimé le début tu devrais aimer la suite, qui est maintenant. bisous._

**Lélou: **_Oui je sais c'est court, mais je ne peux malheureusement rien faire, à part les traduire tels qu'ils sont. Pour savoir ce qu'il veut faire au village, va falloir lire ce chap. Pour les autres questions tu trouveras les réponses dans ce chap. Je réponds à tes exigences en postant ce nouveau chap. Bisous._

**vert emeraude: **_ah ah ah. que va-t-il se passer dans ce chap? Réponse: lire le chap, hi hi hi. Je sais qu'ils sont courts, c'est je pense mon seul regret, mais je pense qu'il faudra faire avec. Bisous._

**arthemis: **_merci pour ta review, toujours au rendez-vous hein? Bon bah voilà le nouveau chap. Bisous._

_

* * *

_

**Maintenant que les RAR sont terminées, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

* * *

**

**Chap7 :**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

En arrivant au village, Harry se rendit compte que les gens avaient peur de lui. Il s'en été déjà rendu compte la veille mais sur le moment il avait simplement pensé que la peur des villageois était due à la présence de Draco.

Il sauta au bas de sa monture et se rendit dans la première boutique qui se dressa sur son chemin.

À son entrée, dès que la propriétaire des lieux le vit, elle s'inclina respectueusement devant lui.

« Bonjour » lui dit Harry.

« Votre altesse… » lui répondit-elle cérémonieusement tout en étant toujours inclinée.

Harry se sentit très embarrassé par cette révérence des plus profonde.

« Ehm…il me faudrait des roses rouges, beaucoup de roses rouges…ainsi que des compositions florales en variant les fleurs les composants. Réussirez-vous à me les préparer pour ce soir ? »

La propriétaire leva les yeux sur lui. Quelques instants plus tard, elle acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

« Bien » sourit Harry « Je vous enverrais les elfes de maisons qui les récupérerons. À présent dites-moi combien je vous dois. »

« Eh bien là tout de suite je ne saurais vous dire exactement,…vous me prenez au dépourvu… »

« Alors dans ce cas, je vous donne 30gallions de suite, et si le travail revient plus cher, vous me le ferez savoir. Alors on fait comme ça ? »

« Cer…certainement. »

Harry sortit du magasin. Il flâna un bon moment dans le village, entrant parfois dans les boutiques. En rentrant ay château, il passa le reste de l'après-midi à se balader sur ses terres. Ce n'est que lorsque la nuit commença à tomber qu'il mit fin à sa promenade et rentra au château.

-oO§Oo-

Il était confortablement installé dans la grande baignoire de la salle de bain, l'eau lui arrivait au cou. Sa tête reposait sur le rebord de la baignoire. Dracone était avec lui. Le serpent glissait sur le rebord de la baignoire, en sifflant joyeusement.

« Tu dis que les roses plairont à Draco… ? » demanda le brun à son animal de compagnie.

« Sssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii » lui répondit en sifflant le serpent.

« Espérons… » soupira finalement le brun en fermant les yeux.

Il laissa son corps se relaxer. À vrai dire, il ne se relaxait que bien peu. Ses pensées restaient fixées sur la nuit de la veille qu'il avait passée avec son ange blond.

« Harry…Harry… »

C'est à contrecœur qu'il consentit à ouvrir les yeux, se rendant soudainement compte qu'il s'était endormit dans la baignoire. Mais sa stupeur fut de voir le propriétaire de la voix qui l'avait appelé.

« D…Draco ! »

« Ravi de voir que tu sais mon nom »

« Mais tu…ne devais pas être absent ? »

« J'ai déjà résolu ce qui devait être résolu, pourquoi? Tu es déçu ? »

« Non, non pas du tout ! Au contraire je suis content que tu sois rentré »

Il lui adressa un irrésistible sourire pour appuyer ses dires.

« Dans ce cas ça ne te déranges pas si je me joins à toi dans la baignoire ? » lui demanda-t-il s'une voix sensuelle.

Déjà par des gestes lents, il déboutonnait sa chemise qui tomba sur au sol dans un bruit étouffé. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut au tour du pantalon, suivit de prêt par le caleçon. Le tout sous les yeux brillants de désir d'Harry qui du d'ailleurs se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, tant la vision érotique que lui offrait son ange blond était des plus tentantes.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de chasser ses pensées en se poussant un peu pour faire de la place à sa moitié, qui nue le regardait les yeux brillants. Il du faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, alors que Draco s'installait lentement à ses côtés.

Draco appuya sa tête sur le rebord du bassin avant de pousser un long soupir.

« Draco,…si tu veux je peux te masser le dos » lui dit Harry en hésitant.

Pour toute réponse, Draco se tourna de façon pour lui présenter son dos, de façon à ce qu'Harry puisse entreprendre de lui masser le dos comme il le lui avait proposé.

Les mains d'Harry errèrent sur le dos du blond. Il était assez embarrassé par les pensées qui l'envahissaient à ce moment. Toutes plus excitantes les unes que les autres.

À vrai dire, il avait une folle envie que Draco le prenne, là tout de suite, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas sembler trop lascif. C'est pourquoi il se limita au massage.

Ses mains parcouraient le dos de Draco, montant jusqu'à la nuque et redescendant lentement jusqu'aux reins. Il faisait de lentes allées et venues pour détendre le dos du blond qu'il sentait tendu sous ses mains.

Bien que cela ne fût qu'un massage, il procura à Harry des sensations de plaisir. Il sentit d'ailleurs une douce chaleur irradier dans son bas-ventre alors que son membre durcissait de plaisir.

« Harry… » appela Draco

Le brun interrompit le massage qu'il faisait. Draco se tourna vers lui et continua :

« Je ne sais pas si on peut définir ça comme un massage relaxant, parce qu'il n'a rien de relaxant. Au contraire, il me donne certaines idées » murmura-t-il en approchant son visage de celui de son compagnon.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent d'abord celles d'Harry pour un baiser furtif.

Un rapide coup d'œil à Harry qui avait fermé les yeux lui permit de constater que lui aussi voulait la même chose.

Draco reposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, mais cette fois pour un baiser plus intense, plus profond.

Harry en plus d'être satisfait du résultat qu'il avait obtenu, répondit à ses baisers et à ses caresses avec une ardeur non feinte.

Draco laissa Harry le caresser à sa guise. Les mains d'Harry lui caressèrent très sensuellement le torse, titillant ses tétons. La respiration de Draco se fit plus saccadée alors que les mains de son amant poursuivaient inlassablement leur route jusqu'à son bas-ventre.

La respiration du blond se fit encore plus précipitée au moment où Harry prenait son sexe dans sa main. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, sa main fit de lents va et vient sur le membre durcit de son compagnon. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de pousser de rauques gémissements de plaisirs.

Sentant la jouissance arriver, Draco plaqua Harry contre la baignoire, ne laissant que très peu d'espace entre le bord de la baignoire et le corps de son amant pour pouvoir y passer sa main.

Il entra en lui d'un profond coup de rein tout en caressant le sexe de son amant.

Ensemble ils atteignirent l'orgasme.

-oO§Oo-

Quelques instants plus tard, Draco contre le dos d'Harry, chacun reprenait ses sens. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, l'eau devenue froide depuis un très long moment, Draco toujours en Harry pendant que peu à peu, leur respiration reprenait un rythme normal.

Lorsqu'en enfin ils sortirent de l'eau, ils se séchèrent mutuellement sans cesser de se donner des baisers par-ci par là, des caresses mutuelles, ils passèrent dans leur chambre où une fois de plus, ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit…

**à suivre… **


	8. chap 8

**Coucou tout le monde. Pour ceux qui sont en vacances, je vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances. Et pour les autres qui ont repris les cours, je vous souhaite une excellente reprise.**

**RAR :**

**Etenia :**_ tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Et pour ce qui est de faire des chapitres plus long, je ne peux malheureusement pas le faire. Etant donné qu'il s'agit d'une traduction, je ne peux rien faire d'autre à part la traduire. En tout cas, j'espère que malgré la petite longueur des chapitres (ça se dit ça au moins ?) ça ne t'empêcheras pas de lire la suite. Bisous._

**Sahada : **_ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécie beaucoup cette fic, mis à part le nom du serpent. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, là non plus je ne peux rien faire. En tant que traductrice, je me dois de respecter les noms utilisés par l'auteur de cette histoire. J'espère quand même que cela ne t'empêchera pas de continuer à la lire. Bisous._

**Marine Malfoy :**_ oui je pense que c'est bon signe, lol. Enfin pour rassasier ta fin, voilà le nouveau chap. bisous._

**Loona :**_ alors pour tes questions je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre sans dévoiler la suite de l'histoire. Le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner est de continuer à lire la suite de la fic, et tu verras que la plupart de tes questions se résoudront d'elles-mêmes. Bon je sais que ça n'aide pas vraiment, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre, lol. Et pour le compliment c'est normal. Besos._

**Chibigoku2002 : **_merci pour ta review. Voilà le nouveau chap. bisous._

**Vert emeraude :**_ les roses vont-elles plaire à Draco ? La réponse se trouve au début de ce nouveau chap, que je te laisse découvrir. Bisous._

**Vega264 :**_ merci pour ta review. Ça me va droit au cœur de voir que cette fic plait à autant de personnes. Bisous._

**Ornaluca : **_toujours présente à ce que je vois. Voilà le nouveau chap. bisous._

**Voilà maintenant que les RAR sont terminées, place au chapitre. Excellente lecture à toutes et à tous (au cas où il y aurait des garçons qui lisent cette fic.)

* * *

**

_**Chap 8

* * *

**_

Comme d'habitude, le matin suivant, Harry se réveilla une fois de plus seul dans le grand lit conjugal. L'unique différence était que mise à part la présence de Dracone à ses côtés, il y avait un billet couvert d'une écriture fine à côté de lui.

'' _Merci pour les roses. Elles sont magnifiques._

_Draco''_

Harry se sentit heureux, mais également triste. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait toujours pas réussi à savoir si l'intérêt que lui portait Draco était dicté par l'amour ou simplement du au fait qu'Harry était le plus puissant des sorciers qui utilisaient la magie blanche.

En outre, le fait de se réveiller continuellement seul, sans la présence de Draco à ses côtés, le matin, le démoralisait plus que de raison.

C'est ainsi qu'un mois passa…

o0&0o

Hermione lui envoyait régulièrement, c'est-à-dire chaque semaine un compte rendu très détaillé de ce qui se passait dans le royaume. Il était très satisfait de la gestion d'Hermione à propos de son domaine.

Pourtant, à présent il ressentait le besoin de parler à Draco de leurs rapports. Harry voulait plus. Il voulait savoir si Draco l'aimait où s'il pouvait espérer qu'un jour il aurait la satisfaction d'être aimé de son ange blond.

Harry avait apprit à l'aimer à sa juste valeur. Il adorait tout en lui. Quand ils étaient ensemble, il se sentait complet, un être à part entière. Malheureusement le matin tout changeait. Il se retrouvait seul, ce n'était pas plaisant…

Toutes ces choses donnaient beaucoup à penser au beau brun. À force, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

'' _Peut-être que je devrais en parler avec Hermione''_

« Dobby » appela-t-il

L'elfe de maison entra quelques instants plus tard dans la chambre.

« Dobby, où est Draco ? » reprit-il

« Il est dans la bibliothèque, mais il a donné l'ordre de ne pas être dérangé. »

« Oh ! …je te remercie. »

'' _Pourquoi ne veut-il pas être dérangé ?''_

C'était la question que continuait de se répéter Harry alors qu'il descendait l'escalier qui portait au salon. Il attendit derrière la porte de la bibliothèque que Draco finisse ce qu'il faisait.

Mais alors qu'il attendait, il ne put s'empêcher d'être le témoin de la conversation qu'entretenait Draco ave une femme.

« Alors mon Drakinouchet, comment se porte ta vie matrimoniale ? » demanda la femme d'une voix froide, très peu sympathique à l'écoute.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires » lui répondit sèchement le blond.

« Oh, oh…comme nous sommes susceptible, alors ce n'est pas un grand…c'est une vraie chance pour toi, ton doux petit mari n'est autre qu'un sorcier puissant que tous désirent ardemment avoir… À ce qu'on raconte, vous semblez très unis, …tu n'es pas amoureux au moins ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois » répliqua froidement Draco

« Non, c'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« mph… » ricana Draco.

En cet instant le cœur d'Harry cessa de battre. À présent il connaissait les sentiments, où plutôt l'absence de sentiments de la part de Draco à son égard. Il entendit alors le rire froid de la femme…

''_Je dois m'éloigner…Draco…''_ se murmura-t-il intérieurement, le cœur lourd.

Il retourna dans leur chambre, et demanda à Dobby de lui préparer immédiatement ses bagages.

« Où va le maître ? » questionna l'elfe de maison.

« Je dois m'occuper de quelques affaires urgentes dans mon propre royaume. Quand cela sera réglé, je reviendrais » '_'peut-être''_ ajouta-t-il mentalement.

« Et quand partez-vous ? »

« Tout de suite. Fais parvenir mes bagages dans mon château immédiatement. Et s'il te plait, apporte moi de la poudre de cheminette. »

Dobby obéit aux ordres d'Harry. Avant de disparaître Harry demanda à l'elfe :

« Dobby, où es Draco ? »

« Encore occupé monsieur »

« Ecoute moi. Tu dois t'occuper de Dracone pendant mon absence. Je n'ai pas réussit à le trouver, et si Draco te demande où je suis, dis-lui que j'avais des affaires urgentes à régler avec Hermione. C'est compris ? »

« Oui monsieur Harry »

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir utilisé la poudre de cheminette, Harry se retrouva devant sa bonne vieille demeure. Il faisait nuit noire.

Hermione fut très surprise de le voir, si bien qu'elle couru à sa rencontre, tout en ayant l'intention que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Que s'est-il passé Harry ? » lui demanda-t-elle préoccupée.

« Rien Hermione, vraiment. Je voulais seulement revenir ici quelques jours, c'est tout » dit-il avec lassitude. « J'avais envie de me rendre quelques jours à la résidence estivale… »

« Harry ne me mens pas. Racontes-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé… »

Harry la regarda un instant puis commença le récit de ce qui s'était passé.

Hermione qui était restée silencieuse tout le temps du récit, lui dit quand il eu finit de parler :

« Malfoy doit sûrement être en train de te chercher. Tu sais combien il est possessif. Il voudra ton retour au manoir Malfoy. »

« Je ne veux pas le voir pour le moment. S'il venait ici pour me chercher, s'il te plait, ne lui dit pas où je suis. »

« …Si c'est ce que tu veux, je le ferais. Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir…Bon maintenant essaye de dormir un peu. Dans quelques heures, le soleil se lèvera, et tu es épuisé… »

o0&0o

Pendant ce temps au manoir Malfoy.

« Harry…Harry… »

''_Finalement quelle emmerdeuse cette Parkinson. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si elle ne s'en était pas allée ? Mais penses que tu aurais été vraiment stupide de lui dire qu'Harry est désormais ta raison de vivre._

_En cinq minutes, elle aurait aussi su mes sentiments…Mais où est-ce qu'Harry est-il encore fourré ?...''_

Draco chercha Harry dans tout le manoir sans le trouver. En désespoir de cause, il se rendit dans chambre.

C'est alors qu'il constata avec le plus grand effarement que les armoires et les commodes de son amant étaient toutes vides.

''_Mais que diable s'est-il passé !''_ se demanda-t-il.

« DOBBY ! » hurla-t-il à travers tout le manoir à l'intention de l'elfe de maison. « DOBBY VIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

**À suivre…**


	9. Chap 9

Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

Pour des raisons de longueurs, et oui les chap sont vraiment très courts, j'ai pris l'initiative de faire des deux chap, un seul.

**Disclamer :** Voir chaps précédents.

* * *

_**Chap9 :

* * *

**_

L'elfe arriva tout apeuré alors que Draco lui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

« Dobby, où est Harry ? Et où sont passées toutes ses affaires ! »

L'elfe trembla de peur. Draco était très, très en colère.

« Le…le seigneur a dit qu'il avait des affaires urgentes à régler avec Hermione. Il est retourné à son château. »

« QUOIIII ! »

« Il vous a cherché ce soir, mais je lui ai dit que vous étiez occupé et que vous ne vouliez pas être dérangé. Il a même été jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Mais peu de temps après il est revenu dans votre chambre en disant qu'il voulait partir immédiatement »

Malfoy supposa ce qui avait du se passer. ''_Il est venu me chercher alors que j'étais avec Parkison, s'il a entendu notre conversation,…Je ne veux même pas y penser…Merlin, je t'en prie, fais qu'Harry aille bien, et qu'il consente à m'écouter…''_

Draco transplana dans un pop sonore, pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard devant les murs du château d'Harry.

o0§0o

« Harry, es-tu sûr de vouloir le faire ? » demanda Hermione

« J'en suis absolument sûr… » répondit tristement Harry

« Pèse bien le pour et le contre et donne moi rapidement de tes nouvelles »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien »

Harry prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette du pot que lui tendait Hermione et dit très distinctement '_Poudlard_' en jetant la poudre à ses pieds.

Il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

Alors que les flammes se faisaient plus petites au fur et à mesure qu'il disparaissait complètement, Draco Malfoy entra comme une furie dans la pièce.

Il avisa aussitôt Hermione qui tenait encore dans ses mains le pot contenant la poudre de cheminette.

Il l'agrippa par les épaules et tout en la secouant rudement, il lui hurla aux oreilles :

« OÙ EST-IL ALLÉ ! »

Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il lui demandait.

« …Malfoy vous me faites mal ! »

Draco desserra sa prise, tout en continuant de la tenir fermement par les épaules.

« Où est-il allé ? » lui redemanda-t-il

« Je suis désolée, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée » mentit délibérément Hermione

« Ne me mentez pas. Vous avez encore en main la poudre de cheminette. Vous avez donc très certainement entendu la destination qu'il a prononcée. Par conséquent dites-le moi ! »

« NON ! »

« COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS AVOIR LA PRÉTENTION DE ME DIRE NON ! HARRY EST MON ÉPOUX ! »

« Vous êtes vous aussi son époux, mais il refuse de vous voir, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé un remède… »

Juste au moment où elle prononçait ces mots, elle se boucha la bouche de sa main. Mais trop tard, elle en avait dit plus qu'il n'aurait du en savoir.

''_Maudite bouche''_ pensa la brune.

« Un remède à quoi ? » demanda soupçonneusement Draco.

« Rien »

« Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous parliez, autrement je n'hésiterais pas à avoir recours à un terrible sort…Le choix vous appartient… »

« Bon très bien…Il vous aime, et…veux annuler ce sentiment, après vous avoir entendu parler avec je ne sais qui… »

''_IL M'AIME'' _pensa subitement le blond qui lui dit alors :

« Il ne peut pas annuler ce qu'il ressent pour moi… »

« Bien sûr que su c'est possible » dit hâtivement Hermione.

« COMMENT ! » demanda Draco qui sentait la panique s'emparer progressivement de lui.

« Il existe un livre de formules anciennes, très anciennes. C'est dans ce livre que se trouve cette incantation. »

« Un livre de cette envergure, doit probablement être surveillé »

« …Pourquoi faites-vous cela à Harry ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous qu'il revienne à vous si vous avez dit que vous ne l'aimiez pas ? Il n'est pas l'un de vos jouets que vous pouvez jeter à votre guise une fois que vous vous en lassez »

« Écoutez-moi bien Granger. Je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas l'un de _'mes jouets'_ comme vous le dites si bien. En outre je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'aimais pas… »

« Poudlard »

« Quoi ? »

« Il est parti à Poudlard »

« Merci »

Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette du pot que tenait toujours Hermione dans ses mains. Grâce à la poudre, il se rendit au château de Poudlard, espérant plus que tout de ne pas arriver trop tard…

o0§0o

Draco se trouvait dans la grande salle de l'imposant château qu'était Poudlard. L'endroit le plus sûr pour cacher des livres de magie dangereuse.

« Tiens, tiens, … mais regardez un peu ce que nous avons là… Draco Malfoy…Quelle agréable vision. Comment vont les affaires ? demanda le gardien du château.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! Dites-moi plutôt si vous avez vu Harry Potter ?

Le regard du gardien se fit soudainement plus soupçonneux.

« Que voulez-vous à Potter ? »

« Alors il est là ? » demanda-t-il une note d'impatience dans la voix.

« Il est là mais n'est pas repartit. Il cherchait un livre pour une incantation… »

« L'a-t-il trouvé ? » demanda Draco, espérant plus que tout que la réponse qui lui serait donnée sera négative.

« Bien sûr…Mr Black l'a également aidé à pratiquer l'incantation ! »

« …NON…NON CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! » s'exclama-t-il dépité par la nouvelle. Sous le coup, il donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur. « Où est-il maintenant ? » eut-il encore la force de lui demander.

Le gardien lui répondit que personne ne le savait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie ; Draco se sentit impuissant. C'est avec un désespoir grandissant qu'il retourna dans son château où il attendit d'avoir des nouvelles de son Harry.

o0§0o

Deux jours passèrent, et aucune trace d'Harry. Au soir du troisième jour, il reçut un hibou d'Hermione l'informant du retour d'Harry au palais. La nouvelle mit du baume au cœur de Draco qui se rendit immédiatement au château des Potter.

C'est Hermione qui l'accueillit. Elle avait les yeux brillants. On voyait qu'elle se retenait à grande peine de ne pas pleurer.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Il va bien…pas vrai… ? » demanda-t-il anxieusement.

« Non, rien ne va, au contraire tout va de travers…Il est complètement changé. Il est haineux…Il est…il est… »

Draco ne la laissa pas finir. Il entra dans le salon où se trouvait Harry qui ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence. Draco le regarda un court instant. Dieu comme il lui avait manqué…

« Harry… » l'appela-t-il dans un quasi murmure.

Le brun posa son regard sur lui, c'est à un regard de pure haine que Draco se heurta.

''_Oh par Merlin, Harry qu'as-tu fais ?''_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? » demanda froidement le brun.

« Harry que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Rien ! Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

« Je veux que tu reviennes au Manoir Malfoy. »

« N'y penses même pas ! » lui répondit-il sèchement.

« Harry écoutes-moi, ce que tu as entendu ce soir là dans la bibliothèque, ça n'était pas la vérité… »

« Tu sais Malfoy, ça ne m'intéresse pas, autrement dit pour être plus clair, rien de ce que tu peux dire ne pourra m'atteindre. »

Harry sortit de la pièce. Il n'avait pas la moindre attention d'écouter ce que Draco pouvait avoir à lui dire.

Draco pendant ce temps pensait sérieusement avoir recours au '_petrificus totalus'_ pour le pétrifier puis l'emmener avec lui au Manoir Malfoy, mais arriva à la conclusion que ça serait totalement inutile.

Harry ne le voulait plus près de lui. Il n'était pas arrivé à temps pour l'empêcher de faire cette maudite incantation.

**À suivre…**


	10. Chap 10

_**Coucou tout le monde, je vous mets rapidement ce nouveau chapitre en ligne.**_

**_Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y répondre avec les exams qui arrivent à grand. C'est une chance si j'ai trouvé le temps de le traduire et de le poster. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, et que le fait qu'il n'y ai pas de réponses individuelles aux reviews, ne vous empêchera pas de continuer à reviewer à la fin du chap._**

**_Juste un gros merci à Loona qui m'a fait remarquer une faute de frappe que j'ai réctifier. Autrement vous allez voir, la nouvelle tournure que prend les évènements. Quant à Harry et Draco, eh bien...lisez et vous verrez ce qui va encore leur arriver dans ce chap.

* * *

Disclamer: voir chapitres précédents

* * *

_**

_**Chap 10

* * *

**_

Harry était dans sa vieille chambre, allongé sur le lit, il observait le plafond. Il entendit et vit Dracone qui entrait dans la pièce, en rampant sous la porte. Il se leva de son lit et alla le ramasser.

« Bonjour Dracone, Draco t'a laissé venir? »

« Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii »

À ce moment le regard d'Harry se voilà de tristesse. Il se rallongea sur le lit, Dracone enroulé sur lui-même sur son torse. Harry le caressait distraitement.

o0§0o

Une semaine était désormais passée depuis qu'il avait clairement fait comprendre à Draco qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Aucun des deux n'avait cherché à entrer en contact avec l'autre. Harry demeurait toujours intraitable.

Ce fameux jour à Poudlard il n'avait pas fait l'incantation. Il avait seulement parlé avec Black qui en autre était son parrain, mais cela personne ne le savait. Black, Sirius Black était un sorcier très puissant, gardien du secret des parents d'Harry, qui pour l'instant avait élu résidence au château de Poudlard. Black et ses parents s'étaient connus durant leur jeunesse à Poudlard. Sirius Black et son père étaient à ce propos les meilleurs amis. Inséparables comme les doigts de la main.

Pour le moment, il était préoccupé par Draco. Ce dernier ne cessait de l'accompagner en pensée. Plusieurs fois, il avait été tenté de retourner au manoir.

_''Je ne devrais probablement pas être assez important pour lui…''_

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'entrée d'Hermione. Cette dernière paraissait assez agitée.

"Harry! Oh mon dieu! Il faut que tu saches ce que je viens d'apprendre!"

"Calme toi Hermione, qu'est-ce que je dois absolument savoir? Demanda-t-il d'une voix assez ennuyée.

" C'est à propos de Malfoy!"

Ce furent ces paroles magiques qui permirent à la jeune femme d'avoir la totale attention de son ami.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Draco? Il va bien!" s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

"Je ne le sais pas justement. Dobby m'a écrit que cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui, mais ce qui est bien pire, c'est que Lord Voldemort le cherche!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui vouloir?" demanda-t-il plus préoccupé qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer.

"Je ne sais pas précisément, mais Malfoy est le dernier descendant de sa dynastie. Il est sans aucun doute l'un des plus puissants mages noirs, si l'on tient compte que l'autre est Voldemort… La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est que Voldemort veuille les pouvoirs de Malfoy. Et s'il réussit, se sera un désastre!"

"Comment peut-il s'approprier ses pouvoirs? Il devra…"

"Le tuer" le coupa Hermione.

"NON! IL FAUT LE TROUVER ET LE METTRE EN SECURITE!" s'exclama-t-il aussitôt.

Hermione le regarda étrangement.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas fou" sourit-il. _''De Draco si''_ ajouta-t-il mentalement.

"Excuse-moi mais je pensais que tu le haïssais. Tu sais après ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard..."

Harry lui fit part de qui c'était réellement passé pendant qu'il était à Poudlard. Il lui raconta également comment il avait menti à Draco ce soir-là.

"…Dieu, Hermione, j'espère qu'il va bien!"

Il ferma les yeux et respira à fond pour tenter de se calmer.

Il ordonna ensuite de se mettre à la recherche du blond. De le chercher partout, de le chercher également dans les lieux les plus improbables.

En attendant, Hermione resta en contact permanent avec Dobby afin d'être tenue au courant des mouvements de Lord Voldemort.

o0§0o

C'était une nuit horrible pour Harry. Il ne faisait que cauchemar sur cauchemar à propos de Draco. Son sommeil était perpétuellement agité, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille sous une pluie de tendres baisers.

"Mais…qui…qu'est-ce que…" essaya de dire le brun.

"Ssh, Harry…." Lui répondit-on ou plutôt lui chuchota-t-on.

"D…Draco!…Lumos!"

Les chandelles à côté du lit s'allumèrent, révélant la présence du sorcier blond. Il était agenouillé aux côtés du lit.

Le premier instant de surprise passé, Harry jeta ses bras autour du cou du blond et le serra très fort contre lui, tellement il avait peur qu'il puisse s'échapper et partir, le laissant à nouveau seul.

Draco le serra lui aussi dans ses bras en une chaude étreinte. Il se rendit alors compte qu'Harry était en train de sangloter contre lui.

_''Oh non! Pourquoi pleur-t-il''_ pensa soucieusement le blond qui immédiatement lui demanda:

"Pourquoi pleures-tu?"

"Je…m'inquiétais beaucoup pour toi, imbécile!"

Harry ne consentait pas à relâcher sa prise.

"Mais je croyais que tu me haïssais? s'enquit Draco.

"Non…je ne réussirais jamais à te haïr, même si je le voulais. Je…t'aime Draco, je t'aime."

Draco l'éloigna légèrement de lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses splendides yeux vert émeraude pleuraient pour lui.

"Harry…je dois te dire quelque chose de très important."

Harry le regarda presque apeuré. _''Oh mon dieu, maintenant il va me dire qu'il en aime une autre!"_ Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il se retenait de respirer.

Draco reprit:

"…moi aussi je t'aime. Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose."

Le brun franchit la distance qui les séparait et unit ses lèvres à celles de son unique amour, son ange blond. Ce fut un baiser empreint d'une douceur hors du commun, plein d'amour mais également de passion.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Draco lui dit:

"Écoutes-moi Harry. Je sais que tu as déjà entendu parler de Voldemort"

"Oui" Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit.

"Je dois disparaître pendant un certain temps. Tu ne dois en aucun cas t'inquiéter pour moi. Je saurais m'occuper de moi."

"Non Draco reste, je ne veux pas te perdre. Caches-toi dans mon château…"

"Je ne peux pas. C'est le premier endroit où ce fou me cherchera. Tu dois être attentif Harry. Voldemort est capable de tout, je te protégerais, aussi même si tu ne me vois pas, je serais toujours avec toi."

"Que veux-tu dire…je ne comprends pas."

"Ais confiance en moi!" lui sourit-t-il

"D…Draco je ne veux pas me séparer de toi…"

"Tout ira bien Harry, je te demande juste de bien t'occuper de Dracone, et de toujours le garder près de toi."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, quand je me sens seul, je le dorlote en pensant qu'il est toi…"

"Mph…je devrais être jaloux…" ricana Draco.

"Et maintenant où vas-tu aller?"

"Il est préférable que tu ne le sache pas, mais rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dit, ais toujours Dracone avec toi, s'il t'arrive quelque chose, il saura te protéger!"

Harry ne comprenait pas comment le serpent pouvait le protéger, mais acquiesça quand même. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, puis Draco éteignit les chandelles.

"Harry souviens-toi que je t'aime"

"Moi aussi Draco. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie."

Les mains de Draco abandonnèrent celles d'Harry.

_''Il s'en est allé!" _songea-t-il tristement.

Les larmes pour la seconde fois de la nuit, vinrent lui balayer les joues.

"Dracone viens ici"

Le serpent rampa du balcon jusqu'à Harry.

"Tu as entendu Draco? Sois toujours près de moi, ne disparais plus."

Il lui donna un baiser sur la petite tête de l'animal qu'il installa sur l'oreiller à côté du sien et s'y endormit.

Dracone resta pour veiller sur son sommeil. Ses yeux gris argentés ne quittèrent pas le visage endormi d'Harry.

_''Il est comme sans défense''_ pensa le reptile.

**À suivre…**

* * *

**_Je ne sais absolument pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain chap avec toutes ces révisions. Le plus rapidement possible j'espère._**

**_Je vais essayer sans rien vous garantir de le poster la semaine prochaine, dimanche ou lundi prochain._**

**_Bisous à tous_**


	11. chap 11

**bonjour à tous. Bonnes révisions à tous ceux qui révisent examens tels qu'ils soient. Bonne M... à tous ceux qui s'appretent à passer leurs premières épreuves.**

**_Diclamer :_ Voir les chap précédents.**

**RAR :**

**Jessy : **_Eh non Harry n'avait pas dit la formule. Entre nous heureusement pour eux, sinon la suite aurait été on ne peut plus difficile pour eux. Voila la suite, bisous à toi._

**Vert emeraude : **_Comme tu l'as dit, ça aurait été une fin triste si Harry avait fait l'incantation. Pour ce qui est qu'aucun des personnages ne mourra, je ne peux évidemment rien dire sans empiéter sur la fin de l'histoire. Je te la laisserais découvrir par toi-même. Pour le moment, voilà la suite, bisous._

**Crystal d'Avalon :**_ Merci pour ta review. Pourquoi Dracone ne pourrait-il pas être la version animagus de Draco ? Tu sais c'est pas une si mauvaise suggestion. Merci aussi pour tes encouragements pour le bac, qui maintenant approche à très grand pas. Bon pour revenir à nos moutons, voilà le nouveau chap, bisous._

**Mini pouce :**_ Oui ouf ! Heureusement qu'il n'a pas pu le faire, autrement je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu suivre. Ah ah ah, Harry va-t-il lui en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir révéler qu'il était Draconne ? Eh bien…non je ne répondrais pas ! Comment ça je suis méchante ? Non juste sadique, hi hi hi. Non plus sérieusement, je ne réponds pas parce que la réponse sera donnée dans un prochain chap, le dernier en réalité. En attendant, voilà le nouveau chap ! Bisous._

**Ornaluca :**_ merci pour ta review, et merci pour tes encouragements ; voilà le nouveau chap. bisous.

* * *

_

**Maintenant que les RAR sont terminées, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ensuite ce que vous en avez pensez.**

**Mais également un petit mots aux lectrices, et éventuellement lecteurs s'il y en a qui suivent ma fic. Je voulais vous prévenir qu'après ce chap, il n'en restera plus que 2 ! Nous arrivons bientôt au terme de cette fic.

* * *

**

**_Chap 11 _**:

* * *

Malgré l'opinion négative d'Hermione, Harry avait quitté le château et était retourné au Manoir Malfoy. 

'_C'est étrange, mais je me sens plus à mon aise que dans mon château'_ pensa-t-il.

Dracone était comme à son habitude enroulé autour de son bras. Dobby était quant à lui très heureux de le revoir.

Quelques jours passèrent durant lesquels Draco ne donna pas le moindre signe de vie. Cela préoccupa Harry et pas qu'un peu.

« Que fait-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien au moins ? »

« Illl va bien, et il pensssssse à toi » lui répondit le reptile.

Harry s'approcha son visage de celui du reptile, qui avec sa langue de serpent lui chatouilla le bout du nez…

.o0§0o.

« C' EST IMPOSSIBLE QU'IL AIT DISPARUT DE LA SORTE ! » hurla Lord Voldemort de fort méchante humeur.

Son hurlement se répercuta dans tout le château.

« APPELEZ-MOI PARKINSON ! OÙ EST PANSY PARKINSON ! »

« Je suis là Maître »

« Quelques nouvelles positives j'espère… »

« Non Maître, malheureusement non. Malfoy semble avoir complètement disparut »

« Et de Potter que m'en dis-tu ? »

« Il est retourné au Manoir Malfoy. »

« Bien alors va le voir et invente n'importe quoi. Séduit le si c'est nécessaire ! »

« Comme vous voudrez Maître… »

.o0§0o.

Pansy se matérialisa devant les grandes portes du Manoir Malfoy. Elle frappa et ce fut l'un des nombreux elfes de maison qui lui ouvrit.

« Je cherche Potter » annonça-t-elle sans préambule.

« Un moment »

L'elfe la fit entrer et la laissa attendre dans l'entrée. Immédiatement un autre elfe était allé prévenir Harry.

« Monsieur Harry… »

Harry était sur le balcon de sa chambre. Il observait le panorama en compagnie de Dracone. Il se retourna vers l'elfe qui venait de l'appeler.

«…Vous avez une visite, Lady Parkinson. Elle vous attend dans l'entrée. »

« Bien j'arrive tout de suite »

Harry avait noté que Dracone à la mention de Lady Parkinson s'était subitement mis en garde.

« Qu'est-ce que te prends ? Pourquoi une telle réaction ? » lui demanda-t-il curieux de savoir ce qui arrivait au serpent.

« sssssssssssoiiiiii attentif…, ne te fissssss pas… »

« Est-elle…dangereuse ? »

« ouiiiiiiii »

Harry soupira.

« Bien dans ce cas, viens avec moi »

Dracone s'enroula autour de son bras. La brun revêtit un manteau noir qui couvrait parfaitement le bras où s'était enroulé le serpent. Il rejoignit alors son indésirable hôte.

« Lady Parkinson, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

« Votre altesse, avant toute chose sachez que je suis à votre disposition si vous avez besoin de la moindre chose…Je suis passée vous rendre une petite visite parce qu'il se trouve que je suis préoccupée par les continuelles et insistantes rumeurs qui circulent quant à la soi-disant disparition de Malfoy. »

Alors qu'elle continuait à parler, Harry eu un instant d'hésitation alors qu'il pensait qu'il était certain d 'avoir déjà entendue cette voix auparavant.

« Je vous remercie pour votre intérêt, mais malheureusement je me vois contraint de confirmer ces rumeurs qui circulent, …Draco a bien disparut depuis maintenant quinze jours. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut bien être. »

« Vous voulez une aide pour les recherches ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton faussement désespéré.

« Non je vous remercie, vous êtes très gentille de me le proposer, mais si DRACO M'A LAISSÉ SEUL, c'est probablement parce qu'il ne veut être retrouvé par personne moi y compris ! » affirma-t-il durement, tout en continuant de penser intérieurement '_Mais mince ! Où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu cette voix… ?'_

Pansy en entendant le ton presque distant d'Harry, se fit soudainement plus persuasive. Elle se rapprocha du brun, et lui dit d'une voix qu'elle semblait trouver sensuelle :

« Votre altesse…si vous êtes seul, …je pourrais…vous tenir compagnie…comme je vous l'ai déjà dit…je suis à votre disposition… »

Elle leva la main ayant l'intention de caresser le visage de Potter, malheureusement pour elle, sa main se retrouva bloquée à mi-chemin par Harry qui avait été plus rapide.

« Je vous remercie pour votre attention…mais je ne préférerais pas ! »

« Comme vous voulez…si jamais vous changiez d'avis, vous n'auriez rien d'autre à faire que de m'appeler, comme le faisait Draco » ajouta-t-elle de façon très allusive.

Harry ne répondit pas, il se limita à l'observer alors qu'elle quittait le manoir.

« Ne la croissss passsss » siffla Dracone.

Harry ne lui répondit pas, il repensait encore aux paroles de Pansy.

« Harry…écoute-moi. C'essst une missse en scène, elle a mentit »

Sur un ton calme, le brun le demanda :

« Tu dis ?...Comment peux-tu le savoir ?...Draco tous les matins disparaissait…Il était probablement avec elle…! »

« …Non…il t'aime trop pour te faire ssssouffrir. »

Harry caressa la petite tête du serpent qui se remit à siffler :

« Et puis…Draco ne t'a jamais laissé ssssssseul. »

« Que dis-tu ? »

« Tu dois avoir confiance en lui… »

« mph, j'ai confiance en Draco, c'est…que je suis inquiet, il n'a plus donné signe de vie, il peut lui être arrivé n'importe quoi… » Des larmes commencèrent à sillonner le long de ses joues. « Je ne veux pas le perdre…! »

« Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Harry soupira puis essuya ses larmes.

« Si, il va bien, il est fort et rusé. Il s'en sortira, me reviendra !...VOILA OÙ EST-CE QUE J'AVAIS ENTENDU CETTE VOIX ! »

« Quoi ? »

« C'était elle ! C'était elle qui parlait avec Draco le soir où je suis parti, elle l'appelait _'Drakinouchet'_ » dit-il dans une splendide imitation de la voix de Pansy.

« Draco la hait…tout comme il hait ce surnom… » affirma le serpent.

« Ah oui ! » ricana Harry

« SSSsssssiiiiiii » confirma le serpent.

**À suivre…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tout le monde. Je profite d'une petite pause dans mes révisions pour vous poster ce chap. C'est l'avant dernier de la traduction.**

**RAR :**

**Jessy :**_ Coucou, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, les avance de Parkinson, eurk. J'ai pensé la même chose en la traduisant, l'auteur n'a pas précisé comment elle était. Résultat c'est à nous de le faire, lol. Voilà le nouveau chap, bisous._

**Garla sama : **_coucou à toi ma nouvelle revieweuse. Non, c'est moi qui te remercie de lire cette fic, même si elle ne m'appartient pas vraiment puisque je ne suis que la simple traductrice. Merci des conseils, même si je le savais déjà, c'est toujours une joie de voir que les lecteurs s'inquiète un peu de la pauvre auteur qui passe ses exams, lol. Bon bah entre deux révisons, voilà le nouveau chap, bisous à toi._

**Mini pouce06 :**_ Ah soupir, c'est également bientôt la fin pour moi. Quand à ce que je vous réserve pour la fin,…je crois que je te laisserais découvrir par toi-même au prochain et dernier chap. Effectivement « elle semblait trouver sensuel » parce que entre nous, je ne suis pas sur que ça devait être vraiment sensuel, lol. Voilà le nouveau chap. bisous._

**Alinemcb54 :**_ Ah ma 100ème revieweuse pour cette fic. Tu sais que je t'adore. Grâce à ta review je suis arrivée à 100 reviews. Alors tu avais raison de penser que Draco était Dracone. Tout sera expliqué dans le prochain chap. en attendant voici l'avant dernier chap. bisous._

**Serpentis-draco :**_ merci pour ta review. Courte mais sympa la fic comme tu le dis. En tout cas, ravie qu'elle te plaise. Voilà le nouveau chap. bisous._

**Vert emeraude : **_Eh oui plus que deux chap. Il faut bien qu'il y ait une fin aux bonnes choses, lol. C'est vrai que ça fera un peu bizarre de ne plus bosser sur cette fic, mais y'en aura toujours d'autres je pense. En attendant que la fin n'arrive, voilà l'avant dernier chap. bisous._

**Crystal d'avalon :**_ Merci et pour ta review et pour ton soutient envers les pauvres auteurs qui passent leurs exams. Tout comme toi, j'espère que ces trois prochaines semaines passeront rapidement, mais surtout j'espère que l'on aura toutes et tous les différents exams pour lesquels on passe nos nuits et nos jours à réviser, lol. En attendant pour te détendre, voilà le nouveau chap. bisous._

**Ornaluca :**_ merci pour ta review, voilà le nouveau et avant dernier chap. bisous. _

**Voilà maintenant que les RAR sont terminées, je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture. **

**Je voulais également dédié ce chap à Alinemcb54 ma 100ème revieweuse. Ce chap est pour toi !**

**Disclamer : **Est-ce que je suis toujours obligée de le préciser ! Depuis le temps on sait que rien ne m'appartient, sniff. Tout est à Mme Rowling, sniff.

* * *

**Chap12

* * *

**

« Quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu Parkinson ? » demanda Lord Voldemort

« Malfoy a abandonné Potter au château. Le plan avance bien. »

« Excellent. Avec Malfoy hors jeux, m'approprier les pouvoirs de Potter sera un véritable jeu d'enfant. Celui qui garde les secrets de la magie blanche, sera finalement mien ! » dit-il avant qu'un rire froid ne sorte de ses lèvres.

« C'est vraiment génial de faire croire à tout le monde que c'était Malfoy qui vous intéressait ; alors qu'au contraire c'est le pauvre Potter sans défense qui vous intéresse » ajouta Pansy.

« Appelle moi mes meilleurs mangemorts. Cette nuit nous attaquerons le manoir Malfoy. »

.oO§Oo.

Une vingtaine de personnes, toutes couvertes de longs manteaux noirs se matérialisèrent tout autour de l'imposant manoir des Malfoy.

Ils avaient reçu l'ordre de capturer vivant le jeune Potter et de le porter au château de leur Maître.

Les mangemorts se regardèrent les uns les autres. Le premier sorti sa baguette, aussitôt tous les autres mangemorts l'imitèrent la seconde suivante.

« _BOMBARDA !_ » lança-t-il fortement.

L'énorme porte disparue sous l'effet de l'explosion causée par le sort qui venait d'être lancé sur la porte. Les mangemorts pénétrèrent dans le château.

Harry qui avait entendu l'explosion, se réveilla en sursaut. Dracone, s'était mis en garde.

« Ilsss arrrrrrrrivent »

Harry prit Dracone et couru vers la porte de sa chambre. Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte, juste pour pouvoir voir ce qui se passait. Il vit alors des hommes qui rodaient dans le château, cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

« SSSe ssssssont les mangemortssss, lessss sssservants de Voldemort » affirma le serpent.

« Que faisons-nous ? » demanda Harry à voix basse. En même temps qu'il parlait au serpent, le brun avait enfilé le haut de son pyjama, comprenant la même chose que Dracone. « Nous devons partir » continua-t-il.

« Ilsss cherchent Draco… »

Harry fixa le serpent, il allait lui répondre lorsqu'un mangemort ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre, et se mit à hurler :

« JE L'AI TROUVÉ ! »

À ces paroles, d'autres mangemorts accoururent. Harry se retrouva presque aussitôt encerclé.

L'un des mangemorts s'avança :

« Bien, bien, Mr Potter, nous vous cherchions justement » Et pendant qu'Harry le regardait étrangement, le mangemort poursuivit : « Nous avons l'ordre de vous menez à notre maître, suivez-moi sans faire de mauvais coup… ! »

Harry ne proféra aucune parole. Il suivit le mangemort sans objecter. Il avait peur, mais savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Dracone était avec lui. Il espérait fortement que les paroles de Draco seraient vraies... '_IL TE PROTEGERA. GARDE-LE TOUJOURS AVEC TOI…'_

.oO§Oo.

« Bienvenu Mr Potter, vous êtes finalement là ! » s'exclama Voldemort.

Harry regarda cet homme ignoble.

« Allons donc, ne faites pas cette tête, je sais que vous préféreriez que votre Draco adoré soit là mais pour l'heure, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous satisfaire. »

« Draco ne viendra jamais ! Si vous m'avez fait amener ici dans l'espoir de pouvoir le capturer, vous êtes à côté de la plaque ! »

Harry ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour répondre à ce visqueux personnage avec autant de calme, alors qu'en réalité, il tremblait de peur.

« …Mr Potter, vous n'avez pas encore compris mes intentions…Voyez-vous, ce n'est pas Malfoy qui m'intéresse, ou du moins par pour le moment. Je m'occuperais de lui plus tard. C'est vous ! Nous avons feint de vouloir Malfoy dans le seul but de le voir s'éloigner de vous… »

Harry était devenu pâle. Lord Voldemort recommença à parler :

« Voyez-vous, il se trouve que vous êtes le gardien de la magie blanche, la plus puissante magie qui n'ait jamais existée »

« …C'est vrai, mais…je ne peux l'utiliser. J'en suis seulement le gardien, …si je mourrais, la magie disparaîtrait avec moi… » annonça Harry.

« Vous avez raison, vous ne pouvez l'utiliser, mais…vous pouvez transférer votre magie dans le corps d'un autre sorcier, qui verra alors ses pouvoirs augmenter d'une force qui ne connaît pas de limite. En fait, je ne veux pas vous tuer, je veux vous avoir à mes côtés. Nos pouvoirs unis, nous serons puissants. Personne n'osera alors se dresser contre nous. »

« Vous oubliez pourtant que vous ne possédez pas mon cœur et que je suis déjà heureux avec Draco. Donc, comme vous pouvez le noter, je n'ai nullement l'intention de m'unir à vous ! »

« …Vous dites ? Je parie que vous ne savez pas où se trouve votre Draco… »

Harry le fixa. Il avait une mauvaise impression, une sorte de pressentiment.

« …C'est forcément juste, il est enfermé ici dans un des cachots à subir d'atroces tortures… » annonça Voldemort dont un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« VOUS MENTEZ » hurla Harry, alors que le doute l'envahissait progressivement.

« Et qui le sait ? Mais vous pouvez le sauver, reniez-le comme époux et unissez-vous à moi. Votre Malfoy aura alors la vie sauve… »

« Nonnnn…il te ment ! » siffla le serpent, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant.

« Je veux voir Draco ! » dit le brun. « S'il est vrai qu'il se trouve ici je veux le voir ! »

« …Comme vous voulez… » Puis se tournant vers l'un de ses mangemorts « Amenez-le ici ! » ordonna-t-il.

Le mangemort disparut pour réapparaître peu de temps plus tard. Il tenait entre ses bras le corps apparemment sans vie de Draco Malfoy.

Quand Harry le vit, il couru vers Draco qui en cet instant fut jeté à terre sans plus de cérémonies.

« Draco…Draco… »appela Harry.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et fixa Harry de son regard implorant. Un instant plus tard, le brun s'éloigna de Draco pour se retourner vers Voldemort qui le regardait un sourire malveillant aux lèvres.

« LORD VOLDEMORT, JE N'ACCEPTERAIS JAMAIS ! »

« …Ainsi vous le laisseriez mourir ?... »

« Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose. Mais voyez-vous, je viens juste de comprendre, …Draco ne m'a jamais abandonné, il est toujours avec moi, près de moi ! quiconque sait cela, sait pertinemment que cette personne là n'est certainement pas Draco ! »

Voldemort qui avait perçu son sourire, s'avança dans l'intention de se faire menaçant envers Harry.

« MAINTENANT JE VEUX QUE VOUS VOUS UNISSIEZ À MOI ! »

« JAMAIS ! »

Harry fit un pas en arrière. Voldemort avança encore, allongea un bras pour le saisir au cou. Harry avait fermé les yeux, il savait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre possibilité de fuir

'_Draco aide-moi'_ fut sa dernière pensée.

Étrangement il ne sentit jamais la main de Voldemort sur lui. Ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'il vit le laissa alors sans voix. Devant lui se trouvait un garçon blond, vêtu de noir, qui tenait le bras de Voldemort bloqué à mi-chemin par sa main. _'Draco, Draco tu es là'_ Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Draco posa son regard sur Harry, son Harry, qui le regardait encore sous le choc. Ce fut l'histoire d'un moment, Voldemort profitant de cet instant d'inattention, de sa main libre, sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers Malfoy et dit :

« Stupéfix ! »

Malfoy fut projeté en arrière avec une extrême violence. Puis Voldemort la pointa sur Harry

« Maintenant c'est ton tour ! Ou tu t'unis à moi, ou tu meurs ! »

« Je ne crois pas non, Endoloris » hurla Draco

Voldemort hurla de douleur, mais bien que Draco soit très habile et très puissant, il n'était malheureusement pas au même niveau que Voldemort.

'_Je ne peux pas le faire'_ pensait Harry, alors qu'il voyait les deux sorciers se battre à coup d'impardonnables. _'Ils sont égaux'_.

C'est à ce moment qu'il prit sa décision sans que les deux duellistes ne s'en aperçoivent. Il commença à réciter des paroles qui apparemment n'avaient pas le moindre sens pour qui ne connaissait pas le fourchelang, mais en réalité il s'agissait d'une incantation très puissante.

Draco qui s'était également concentré sur la bataille, entendit tout de même les paroles d'Harry. Il sentit alors une nouvelle énergie le parcourir en entier, une nouvelle forme de magie entrait en lui…Il ferma les yeux puis abaissa son bras le long de son corps. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort qui croyait à son avantage lui lança un :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Draco allait se le prendre de plein fouet, mais à ce moment précis, une lumière blanche l'entoura, le protégeant du sort lancé par l'autre sorcier. L'avada Kedavra de Voldemort fut arrêté par la lumière blanche. Voldemort le regarda surprit

« QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ! »

Il avisa seulement à cet instant Harry qui transférait ses pouvoirs dans le corps de Draco

« NON ! NONNN ! »

Il essaya de lui jeter un Avada Kedavra, mais Draco ouvrit les yeux, leva la main et à ce moment, Voldemort alla s'écraser contre le mur.

« Je ne te permettrais jamais de lui faire le moindre mal » lui dit Draco d'une voix à la fois calme et glaciale.

Voldemort mal en point, se releva, et donna l'ordre à ses mangemorts de l'attaquer, mais Draco d'un simple geste de la main réduit tous les espoirs de Voldemort à néant.

« Maintenant c'est ton tour Voldemort ! Prépares-toi à mourir ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

De la main de Draco sortit une puissante lumière verte que Voldemort se prit de plein fouet. La lumière sembla le traverser de part et d'autres. La seconde suivante, Voldemort gisait à terre, sans vie. Son corps se dissipait. Il était définitivement mort, comme tous ses mangemorts.

Draco se retourna vers Harry, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Néanmoins son sourire victorieux s'effaça à la seconde même où il vit Harry.

Ce dernier gisait dans une mare de sang. Il avait transféré tous ses pouvoirs dans le corps de Draco pour lui venir en aide. Mais faisant cela, il avait également asséché son liquide vital.

« HARRY ! »

Draco accouru à ses côtés. Ses yeux gris pleuraient pour l'unique personne qu'il n'avait jamais aimée.

« Draco…Draco…où plutôt devrais-je dire…comment vas-tu ? » demanda le brun en se fatiguant.

« Oui ! Oui ! Je vais bien, mais ne parle pas. Je dois t'emmener tout de suite au château… »

« Non il est trop tard, je n'ai pas la force… »

« NE DIS PAS ÇA… »

« Draco, sache que…je t'aime…et…je ne te laisserais jamais… »

« Harry…moi aussi je t'aime »

Un doux sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Harry, avant qu'il ne ferme définitivement ses splendides yeux vert émeraude.

Un hurlement de douleur déchira les ténèbres de cette horrible nuit :

« NONNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

Draco étreignit le corps sans vie d'Harry.

« Pourquoi…Pourquoi ? »

Des larmes de désespoir s'échappèrent de ses yeux gris pour couler sans discontinue le long de ses joues.

**À suivre…**

_N.T : Ne pas frapper la traductrice. Elle n'y est pour rien. Elle ne fait que traduire. _

**Le prochain chap sera le dernier de cette fic, **

**Bisous à tous et à toutes**

**Darky Angel**


	13. Chapter 13

**L'auteur entre en catimini dans la pièce qui sembla vide. À peine a-t-elle deux pas, qu'elle remarque son erreur. Toutes ses lectrices l'attendent de pieds fermes, armées leur baguette pointée sur l'auteur. Un coup d'œil vers la sortie lui permet de constater que sa tentative de fuite est définitivement impossible. N'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'affronter les lectrices prêtent à l'achever, l'auteur s'avance dignement vers la table pour débuter la conférence. Bien entendu la première question qui fuse c'est pourquoi l'auteur a-t-elle tué Harry. L'auteur tente d'en placer une, mais pas moyen pour elle d'y arriver, d'autant plus rappelons le, elle se trouve sous une dizaine de baguettes pointées vers elle.**

**JE N'AI JAMAIS TUE HARRY POTTER ! clame-t-elle haut et fort, afin que tout le monde entende ce qu'elle a à dire. Bien maintenant que tout le monde est enfin calmé, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses à savoir répondre aux reviews et publier le dernier chap de cette fin.**

**Loona (X3) : **_Alors je ne t'en veux pas pour le retards, je sais ce que c'est, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, donc te voilà pardonnée. D'ailleurs moi aussi j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec ffn l'autre fois, il n'a jamais voulu me laisser reviewer une fic. Je me suis battue avec lui, du coup c'est moi qui ai gagné, lol. Pas tuer la traductrice s'il te plait, pas toucher sinon pas de fin. Lol. Voilà le nouveau chap, je crois que je vais me sentir mieux à la fin moi. Bisous._

**Vif d'or (X3) :**_ non pas d'Avada Kedavra sur la traductrice. Je savais bien que tout ça allait mal finir pour moi. Jsuis trop jeune pour mourir, laissez-moi vivre, lol. Bon on me tue, pas de fin. Ah ce que j'adore le chantage. Non. Voilà la suite et fin. Bisous, et pas d'Avada sur la traductrice._

**Alinemcb54 : **_Voilà la suite puisque tu me l'as si gentiment demandé. Pas de menace cette fois, le rêve. Bisous._

**Mini pouce06 : **_Euh est-ce que ça marche si je me propose pour prendre la place d'Harry ? Non…bon ok, je laisse ma place à…bah non je ne dis rien, je suis muette, lol. Voilà le dernier chap, que je te laisse découvir. Bisous._

**Zick : **_Tiens te revoilà toi, ça faisait très longtemps dis-moi. Tu sais que ta review m'a bien fait rire. Non mais vraiment, tu ne te serais pas trompé€ de plateau, parce que ces répliques me font penser à Star Wars, lol. En tout cas, voilà le dernier chap, bisous._

**Maael : **_Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite et fin de cette fic. Bisous._

**Lou :**_ ha ha va-t-il trouver un moyen de faire ressusciter Harry ? Réponse dans ce chap. bisous._

**Etenia :**_ Non pas la massue, ni la scie électrique. Veux pas mourir moi. Je ne fais que mon travail de traductrice. Bon pour me faire pardonnée, voilà le dernier chap. bisous._

**Jessy :**_ je sais je sais faut pas qu'il meure. Je pense que ce chap va te plaire, surtout au sujet d'un certain brun, qui est mort, enfin peut-être pas, lol. Bisous._

**Crystal d'Avalon **_: ça y es les exams sont terminés, enfin les vacances dans toute leur beauté, et pour fêter ça qu'est-ce qu'on voit ? Le dernier chap dans toute sa splendeur, lol. Et comme tout toujours, la traductrice a trouvée le moyen d'arranger les choses, lol. Voilà le dernier chap, bisous._

**Garla sama :**_ Oui heureusement que je ne suis que la simple traductrice. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances moi, lol. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, et voilà le dernier chap. en passant ça ne sera pas une deathfic, bisous._

**Mifibou :**_ coucou, merci de ne pas frapper la traductrice. Enfin, bon c'est vrai que c'était sadique, mais ça fait durer le suspense. Et oui, l'auteur est au courant du travail que je fournis. Elle est super contente de voir que sa fic plait énormément en français, vu que dans sa version originale, elle n'avait pas eu de succès. En tout cas, voilà le dernier chap. bisous._

**Serpentis-draco :**_ t'inquiète tu va voir qu'il y a encore quelques rebondissements dans ce chap, qui est en passant le dernier de la fic. Bisous._

**Vert emeraude : **_Vi madame, tu va voir que se chap va être pour te plaire. Voilà le dernier, bisous._

**Mily Black : **_vi madame, voilà la suite et fin de cette fic, comme tu l'as demandé. Bisous._

**Ornaluca : **_Oui je confirme que ça sera une happy end. Maintenant je te laisse découvrir ce qui va se passer. Bisous._

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, vous m'avez gâtés et je vous adore. Merci à également à tous ceux qui ont suivi la fic.**

**C'est ici que l'aventure Harry & Draco s'achève. Je vous dis encore merci avant de vous laisser découvrir le dernier chap.**

**En passant vous pourrez me retrouver sur mon autre traduction _« As Time Changes » _à laquelle vous pourrez accéder en passant par mon pseudo.**

**Disclamer : Bon c'est la dernière fois que je le mets, alors absolument rien ne m'appartient. Ni les persos qui sont à J.K.Rowling, ni même l'histoire qui appartient à Steffy Malfoy.

* * *

**

**Chap13

* * *

**

Draco porta le corps d'Harry à Hermione. Il resta quelques temps avec elle dans le château. Il ne ressentait pas le courage de retourner au Manoir Malfoy, ce lieu où il avait vécu de merveilleux moments avec Harry. C'est pourquoi à présent, il n'avait pas la force d'y retourner, puisqu'il se retrouverait confronté à des souvenirs heureux.

Harry ne fut pas enterré. Son corps fut réclamé par Sirius Black qui le ramena à Poudlard. Draco s'y était fortement opposé, ayant émit le souhait de l'enterrer près de lui. Malheureusement Black fut inflexible sur la question, disant plus tard qu'il s'agissait là de la volonté propre d'Harry.

'_Même dans la mort, nous ne pouvons être ensemble'_ pensa Draco

« Draco… »

Hermione était entrée silencieusement dans la pièce et l'avait rejointe sur le balcon.

« Dis-moi… » dit-il d'une voix fatiguée et éteinte.

« …Je sais que c'est difficile, que c'est très dur, mais tu dois réagir… »

« Je n'en ai pas la force…Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir vivre sans lui. »

« Draco, Harry t'aimais, jamais il n'aurais sacrifié sa vie pour te voir te laisser mourir de cette façon ! »

Elle tenta de le piquer au vif pour le faire réagir.

« S'il te plait Hermione, ne t'attaque pas à moi comme ça… »

Draco laissa Hermione seule. Il se rendit dans le jardin, le même ou Harry s'asseyait sur le bord de la fontaine ronde qui s'y trouvait afin d'admirer le ciel.

Draco observait son reflet qui se reflétait à la surface de l'eau. Il eut un sursaut lorsque dans le reflet de l'eau, derrière lui se trouvait le visage d'Harry qui souriait. Il allongea une main vers le reflet, cherchant à caresser l'image de son adoré, mais l'eau au contact de sa main, fit disparaître le visage.

Draco éploré retira sa main.

« Draco… »

Draco eut un nouveau sursaut en s'entendant appeler.

« Draco… »

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

'_Ça ne peut pas être… » _pensa-t-il.

« Draco, Dracone… »

À ces paroles, il se retourna d'un bloc, pour se retrouver face à l'unique personne qu'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir revoir. Il ouvrit la bouche, cependant aucun son n'en sorti.

Harry était là, à l'observer en souriant.

« Eh bien Draco…J'espère que si tu es resté sans voix c'est parce que tu es heureux de me revoir… »

« Ha…Harry… » demanda Draco incrédule.

« Moi-même…Bonjour mon amour »

« Non…ça ne peut pas être vrai, tu es m…mort ! »

« Eh bien, techniquement J'ÉTAIS MORT. Mais maintenant je me porte comme un charme. »

« Est-ce…est-ce un songe… ? »

« Non ! » rit le brun « Non, ça n'en est pas un… »

Il s'approcha d'un Draco toujours pas remit de sa surprise.

« Draco…c'est moi…tu n'est pas en train de rêver. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il lui caressa la joue. Draco à ce contact ferma les yeux et le serra fort dans ses bras.

« Harry…mais comment…comment est-ce possible ? » bredouilla-t-il.

« Eh bien, tout le mérite revient à Sirius. »

« Qui ? Black ! »

« Bien sûr…Vois-tu Sirius Black est mon parrain. Il réside au château de Poudlard. Mes parents pour me protéger, m'avaient soumis quand je n'étais encore qu'un petit garçon, à un sortilège. De ce fait, j'étais capable de revenir à la vie, si par amour j'avais été contraint de renoncer à ma vie. Je ne pouvais l'utiliser qu'une seule fois. Je pense que mes parents avaient prévu une chose de ce genre là. »

« Black le savait ? »

« Oui »

« Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Il m'a fait vivre un véritable enfer. Je croyais que je n'aurais plus jamais pu te revoir » dit le blond, un brin vexé.

« Eh bien, c'est qu'il fallait un peu de temps pour me faire revenir, et puis il voulait être sûr que tu m'aimais, que cela n'était pas uniquement pour mes pouvoirs ! »

« Ah !...Dis-lui de se trouver une femme ! »

« Je crois qu'il l'a déjà trouvée… »

« Et qui est la pauvre… »

« Eh bien, tu sais… »

« Non ! Ne me dis pas, Hermione ? »

« Si si ! »

Draco secoua la tête, éploré par la nouvelle !

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander Draco »

« Dis-moi »

« Pourquoi le matin et durant tous les jours passés ensemble, tu te transformais en Dracone ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dis que c'était toi ? » _(Ah enfin le temps des révélations, depuis le temps qu'on les attendaient, lol ! on va enfin tout savoir.)_

« Harry…C'est une longue histoire. Assieds-toi. »

Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le bord de la fontaine, main dans la main. Draco commença alors son récit :

« Il avait été prédit que si mâle naissait dans notre famille, ce garçon aurait pu détruire Voldemort. Il pouvait prévoir sa fin…ainsi je naquis. Quand j'étais encore en lange, il me lança un sort, une malédiction. Tous les matins de ma vie jusqu'à ma mort, mon corps devait se métamorphoser sous les traits d'un serpent. La créature que beaucoup haïssent parce qu'elle est le symbole de l'obscurité. Je peux reprendre forme normale lorsque le soleil n'est au milieu du ciel, puis…petit à petit alors que je grandissais, j'ai appris à me métamorphoser volontairement toujours sous le même animal, en d'autres termes je suis devenu un animagus. Mon animal est le serpent blanc…pour notre première nuit de noce, j'ai fais en sorte que tu me trouve sous ma forme de serpent, pour voir qu'elle serait ta réaction. Je dois dire que je suis resté très surpris quand j'ai compris que tu n'avais pas peur et que je ne te faisais pas trembler de peur. En outre ma stupeur n'a été que plus grande lorsque tu as commencé à parler en Fouchelang… »

« C'est pour cela que les matin tu n'étais jamais là, où plutôt que tu étais Dracone… »

« C'est cela. Par la suite, je n'ai pas eu le temps ni le courage de te parler de la malédiction. Les événements se sont précipités…Si je t'avais dit que c'était moi, et que les mangemorts t'auraient contraint à parler, eh bien je n'aurais pas pu te sauver. S'il m'avait capturé, dans ce cas, il s'en serait pris à moi. Il fallait mieux leur faire croire que je n'étais rien de plus qu'un simple serpent. »

« …Je comprends, mais Voldemort savait que c'était toi. »

« Oui, mais il ne m'avait pas vu. Rappelle-toi, j'étais couvert par la manche de ton pyjama. »

« Bien sûr ! …Ensuite tu as glissé de mon bras, tu t'es transformé et m'a défendu… »

Le silence tomba. Silence qu'Harry rompit quelques instants plus tard en reprenant la parole :

« Et…maintenant que Voldemort est mort, la malédiction… »

« A disparue » finit Draco pour lui.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, entendirent leur cœur battre à l'unisson. Lentement leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, quand Harry dans un faible murmure, murmura :

« Draco…Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Harry. »

Leurs lèvres s'unirent finalement donnant le chemin à une nouvelle vie.

Ensemble, rien ne pourrait plus les séparer.

.oO§Oo.

**TROIS ANS PLUS TARD**

« Dépêchez-vous, nous sommes en retard ! » dit Harry

« Une seconde ! » répondit le blond qui essayait de se discipliner les cheveux.

« Salazar est-il prêt ? » demanda le brun.

« Je ne sais pas, va voir… »

« Salazar ! »

Un petit garçon aux yeux gris et aux cheveux noirs apparut à la porte.

« Oui père »

« Tu es prêts ? » demanda Harry

« Oui » répondit le petit garçon.

Il avait le même regard que Draco, le visage d'Harry, sans compter qu'il possédait également les pouvoirs de ses deux parents. Pour le moment, ses pouvoirs étaient encore très faibles, mais avec le temps, ils se développeraient.

« Allons-y ! » dit alors Draco.

Ils transplanèrent pour réapparaître à Poudlard, où Hermione et Sirius les attendaient pour pouvoir commencer la cérémonie qui ferait officiellement D'Harry et Draco les parents de leur premier fils.

**FIN.**

**Voilà c'est terminé, encore un grand merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont suivies depuis le début. Je vous embrasse tous très fort. Et pour ceux qui ne veulent pas me quitter, lol, rendez vous sur mon autre traduction. Bisous.**


End file.
